


Минус на минус

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Макси [2]
Category: Law & Order, Puncture (2011)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дождь обрушивается на Хьюстон внезапно. Как будто по мановению сраной волшебной палочки. Вместе с ним размеренная и упорядоченная жизнь неверного мужа, отличного адвоката и прожженного наркомана Майка Вайса летит ко всем чертям</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минус на минус

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, обсценная лексика, употребление наркотических веществ, кроссовер

Дождь обрушивается на Хьюстон внезапно. Как будто по мановению сраной волшебной палочки. Майк чертыхается себе под нос и пытается натянуть на голову пиджак. Что получается у него в разы легче, чем полгода назад.

В последнее время Майк начал терять вес, и пиджак стал посвободнее. Да и на брюки периодически приходится подтяжки цеплять. Только не это волнует Майка. Куда важнее сейчас составить список клиник, распланировать время, чтобы успеть в каждую. Убить весь рабочий день на чертовы расспросы, но собрать долбаную статистику.

Майк снова выругивается и замирает на половине пути. Забыв про дождь. Потому что насквозь вымокший парень, сидящий под деревом на лужайке у дома, не выглядит как случайный прохожий.

— Эй! Если ты не заметил — тут дождь, — тупо поясняет Майк, думая о том, как половчее себе врезать за проеб. Он же вроде как отличный адвокат с хорошо подвешенным языком.

Но парень под деревом не реагирует. Просто продолжает крутить в пальцах солнцезащитные очки и смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Если тебе некуда пойти, идем ко мне? Вот мой дом, — предпринимает Майк еще одну попытку.

Которая, как и первая, идет прахом. Как со стенкой разговаривает!

— Знаешь, дома все равно, кроме меня и тебя, никого не будет. Жена еще вчера ушла. Выстрелила в потолок и заявила, что хочет развестись, — Майк чисто из принципа решает добиться своего. — Меня Майк Вайс зовут. И ты вроде как на моем участке отдохнуть захотел.

— Извини, что помешал, — глухо отвечает парень и тяжело поднимается. Примерно как человек, просидевший в одной позе долгое время. Майк вовремя подхватывает его под руку, удерживая от неловкого падения. Но тот шарахается в сторону.

— Извини! — Майк выставляет перед собой руки. — Хотел помочь.

— Спасибо.

— Слушай, ты, конечно, замечательный собеседник, но я все же промок. И до конца этого ливня хотел бы попасть в дом. Ты со мной? 

Парень проводит рукой по коротко стриженым высветленным волосам, смахивая скопившуюся воду, и кивает.

Майк оставляет бесполезные попытки промокнуть чуть меньше, чем полностью, и бежит к дому. Парень не торопится. Нет, он идет следом, но словно нехотя. Как будто Майк его принудил.

Под крышей веранды Майк дольше необходимого копается в карманах, делая вид, что ищет ключ. А когда все же «находит» его — парень стоит за спиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

После долгого дня Майка слегка подташнивает, и, пока он нашаривает выключатель на стене, у него начинают дрожать руки. Майк понимает, что ему надо срочно догнаться. Заначка вроде еще оставалась, но безымянный парень вымок еще больше, и им обоим важнее сперва обсохнуть. 

Пошарив по полкам в ванной, Майк находит пару больших полотенец — Джейми в отношении уборки по дому всегда была до одури педантичной и вещи еще лежат на своих местах. Заодно Майк прихватывает свои старые джинсы с домашней толстовкой из гардероба. Для парня. А сам спешно набрасывает любимый полосатый махровый халат.

— У тебя вообще имя есть?

— Джастин, — все так же немногословно отвечает тот, вытряхиваясь из мокрых шмоток прямо в гостевой-прихожей. Бросает их не глядя на пол и натягивает сухую одежду. Как-то чересчур поспешно. Майк даже на секунду задумывается о том, что это не от желания быстрее согреться — в доме довольно тепло.

— Джастин — и?

Тот только пожимает плечами.

— Хорошо. — Майк не заморачивается, раз Джастину так по приколу — кто ему доктор? Подхватывает мокрые шмотки и тащит их в прачечную, по пути вспоминая — а есть ли чем согреться в доме еще. — Не уверен, что в холодильнике найдется что-то съестное, но могу предложить виски? Вроде текила должна была остаться со вчерашней вечеринки.

— Я… Спасибо, нет.

— Как знаешь. Чай? — Майк ляпает, не думая. Засыпает порошок в стиральную машину, запускает стирку и только тогда понимает — что именно. 

— Да, чай, — не слишком внятно отвечает Джастин.

Зайдя на кухню, Майк увлеченно хлопает дверцами шкафчиков — он вообще не помнит, был ли когда-нибудь у них с Джейми чай, а если и да, то где его искать? Но раз предложил — искать приходится.

Ему везет. Он находит остатки чайных гранул в маленькой жестяной банке и заваривает Джастину чай. Бурда получается насыщенного темно-коричневого оттенка со стойким запахом протухшей рыбы. Но Джастина это не пугает — он жадно смотрит на кружку, пока Майк наполняет ее до краев.

— Извини, мне работать нужно. — Себе Майк, не стесняясь, прихватывает остатки текилы. — Но ты располагайся на диване, — кивает он на гостиную, — там немного не убрано, но вполне удобно. 

— Спасибо.

Джастин пьет чай так же странно, как и ведет себя — обхватив кружку обеими руками, будто боясь уронить. Отхлебывает шумно, как ребенок, и небольшими глотками, явно не желая обжечься.

Майк нервно следит за ним, пока тот, пошатываясь, бредет к дивану, все так же цепляясь за кружку, как за последний спасательный круг. И выдохнуть у Майка получается, только когда Джастин, спихнув диванные подушки на пол, аккуратно устраивается, забившись в угол дивана и поджав под себя ноги.

— Ну, если что понадобится — я в своей комнате буду. Зови.

Джастин кивает и заново прилипает к кружке с чаем.

Первым делом Майк обшаривает заначку и пускает в дело пару щепоток порошка. Выхлебывает остатки текилы и садится за списки клиник. Пишет без остановки, делает пометки, вычеркивает и переписывает заново. Прикидывает примерную презентацию. Майк вполне доволен собой, но как только смотрит на часы — чуть не падает.

Почти четыре утра. Он снова просидел за работой всю ночь — несколько часов без перерыва.

За все это время странный Джастин ни разу не подошел с какой-нибудь просьбой.

Майк вскакивает с постели и быстрым шагом спускается в гостиную. Он находит Джастина все так же свернувшимся на диване. Плотный компактный клубок из одного вполне рослого человека. Майк мнется рядом и думает про плед в шкафу. Которым редко пользовались.

Все еще сырое полотенце почти сползло на пол, и Майк, укрыв Джастина пледом, подбирает его. Бросает в пустую корзину для белья и вспоминает про одежду в машинке. Чертыхается, но достает и развешивает.

С чувством выполненного долга решает хотя бы пару часов поспать. Иначе днем вырубится прямо на ногах — проверено не раз. Проваливаясь в сон, почему-то думает про Вики и ее детей.

Самому ему отцом никогда становиться не хотелось.

Надрывный звон телефона практически выбрасывает Майка из состояния оцепенения. Он понимает, что да, что-то снилось, но что — уже не вспомнить. Снимает трубку и невразумительно мычит в трубку радостно щебечущей Сильвии.

Часы показывают, что проспал он нехило — шесть часов, вместо запланированных двух. С другой стороны лучше так, чем вообще не спать или проспать до вечера. Майк, шатаясь, бредет в ванную, достает таблетки от головной боли и закидывает в рот сразу несколько капсул. Запивает водой из под крана, не утруждая себя стаканом — просто присасывается к аэратору. Думает о том, чтобы залезть в душ, и вспоминает про ночного гостя.

Которого не находит на диване в гостиной. Равно как и в других комнатах дома. Вместе с Джастином исчезли его вещи, которые по логике не успели бы высохнуть за шесть часов. А заодно Майк не находит и свои джинсы с толстовкой. Недоуменно пожимает плечами и идет в душ. В любом случае потертые джинсы — не та штука, из-за которой стоит переживать. 

Толстовку только жалко. Еще с Гарварда у него осталась.

***

Со дня смерти отца прошло три года, пять месяцев и двадцать четыре дня. Джастин берет черный маркер и помечает крестиком еще одну дату в календаре. 

Он в порядке. Живет один. Питается правильно. Спит… Больше трех лет он уже спит как получится, как удастся уснуть. В любое время дня и ночи, если позволяет работа. Это — досадное упущение. Но его образу жизни не мешает.

Тихо пищит будильник на наручных часах, прерывая поток мыслей, сигнализирует о времени приема таблеток. Джастин послушно достает блистер и выдавливает две штуки себе на ладонь, затем идет на кухню, наливает в стакан воды и проглатывает.

В горле сухо, как в пустыне, и таблетки снова застревают где-то в середине пищевода. Выпитая вода не помогает протолкнуть их в желудок. Потому Джастин снова наполняет стакан и небольшими глотками отпивает.

Блистер сиротливо отсвечивает еще парой порций. Джастин прикидывает, сколько осталось, и решает навестить дядю Генри. У того всегда все помечено и схвачено, и он куда тщательнее следит за запасами таблеток для «племянника».

Потому что должен отцу. Потому что тот попросил перед смертью. А дядя Генри слишком щепетилен в плане подобных просьб. Особенно, если сокамерник своей жизнью дал ему шанс пожить еще.

Думать про отца не больно. Хотя Джастин до сих пор не смирился со случайностью событий. Но при всем при этом он гордится отцом. Тот не мог выбраться сам и спасти Джастина, но сделал все, чтобы кто-то другой помог. Они всегда так делали друг для друга. Заботились. Помогали.

Будь отец рядом, Джастин сил не пожалел бы — снова стал о нем заботиться. Чтобы отец гордился. Потому что будь отец рядом — он бы гордился. Джастин выжил несмотря ни на что. Выбрался из того дерьма, куда его выбросили те две дряни. Отец не одобрил бы таких слов в отношении женщин, но за то, что они сделали — заслужили. А вот за то, что Джастин вовремя услышал дядю Генри, поверил ему и пошел за ним — отец похвалил бы. Не важно, по какому пути. Главное — откуда. Из преисподней, где Джастина, кроме как «сучонок-убийца» называть отказывались.

Джастин сам не замечает, как начинает улыбаться. И продолжает это делать до тех пор, пока его взгляд не падает на толстовку. Аккуратно сложенную на спинке стула.

Майк Вайс. Странный человек, который не побоялся пригласить в дом. Не просто пригласить — настоять, чтобы Джастин зашел. Дал возможность выспаться, когда тот уже падал с ног от очередного приступа головокружения. Напоил горячим чаем, когда во рту Джастина развернулась целая Сахара.

Не прошел мимо. Как сделал бы любой другой.

И ничего не попросил взамен.

***

Два дня бесполезного блуждания по клиникам доводят Майка до белого каления. Потому что в каждой первой он слышит различные вариации: «Не надо показывать мне ваши данные. Я не хочу, чтобы вы показывали это нашим медсестрам. Потому что они захотят их. Но не получат».

И ничего не может сделать. У него создается впечатление, что отделы закупки вообще живут своей жизнью. Смысл которой — не забота о здоровье пациентов и сотрудников, а «на чем бы еще сэкономить».

Пол все продолжает дуться и делать вид, что дело Майка — это дело Майка. Не их команды. И за это его хочется хорошенько взгреть, приложить обо что-то твердое. Потому что сейчас от Майка и Пола зависят сотни, если не тысячи жизней. И только Пол отказывается это понимать.

В доме снова пусто, как в склепе, и так же темно. Майк заходит в каждую комнату и включает освещение, врубает телевизор и музыкальный центр. Но все эти уловки не срабатывают. Он один в огромном и пустом доме. И от осознания полной изоляции у Майка кружится голова. 

Пока он плетется в ванную, его шатает из стороны в сторону. Промахнувшись мимо шкафчика, Майк чуть не разбивает кулаком зеркало, трет ушибленную руку и все же достает свои таблетки. Не глядя вытряхивает несколько штук на ладонь и закидывает в рот. Запивая их водой, Майк спускает с плеч подтяжки и стаскивает с себя провонявшую потом рубашку. После целого дня блужданий по клиникам ее можно выжимать. 

Майк комкает рубашку и запихивает корзину для белья, уже порядком забитую — раньше стиркой всегда занималась Джейми. Кроме последнего раза, когда одновременно на голову Майка случились дождь и Джастин.

Головная боль слегка отпускает, но горсть таблеток не в состоянии решить проблему пустого дома.

Трясущимися руками Майк набирает номер знакомой проститутки и снимает ее на всю ночь. В ожидании он принимается мерять ногами гостиную. Изнутри начинает жечь жажда деятельности. Схема круговой поруки, в которой замешаны все клиники, а точнее, их отделы закупок, уже который день не дает ему покоя. Майк решает перенести эту схему из головы на стену.

Пусть даже и своего дома, если в офисе банально не хватает места.

Майк выбивает сигарету из пачки, затягивается и вываливает на стол из коробки ворох газетных вырезок, распечаток диаграмм, прихваченных в клиниках проспектов и нацарапанных на клочках бумаги заметок, собранных за два дня. Аккуратно раскладывает их перед собой и только после расчищает стену от фотографий, заботливо приклеенных Джейми. Когда-то в другой жизни. 

Майк долго матерится в поисках клея, но все же находит полузасохший тюбик. Клей паршивый, вырезки приходится еще пару минут придерживать, потому что они норовят отклеиться. Майк от нетерпения постукивает пальцами по стене рядом, но еще держит себя в руках. Не ругается и ничего не ломает.

Когда Тиффани стучит в дверь, Майк уже почти заканчивает рисовать стрелки и подписывать комментарии к наклеенным вырезкам. Открыв дверь и с порога сунув ей половину оговоренной суммы, Майк кивает на лестницу наверх, в спальню, а сам продолжает изучать созданную схему, думая — что еще упустил и не отметил.

Тиффани зовет его, но Майк отмахивается, внезапно вспомнив, что хотел позвонить Полу. Тот снимает трубку, не слушая то, что на одном дыхании выдает Майк, вежливо напоминает о времени и сбрасывает звонок. Майк чертыхается и опять набирает Пола. Но тот бросает трубку.

Майк закуривает еще одну сигарету и уже собирается присоединиться к Тиффани, как в дверь стучат снова. Открывая дверь, Майк судорожно вспоминает — кого мог позвать в гости составить компанию и начисто забыть об этом. Но ничего подобного не вспоминается.

В принципе, тот, кто оказывается за дверью — точно незваный гость. 

— Эм. Здравствуй, — Джастин прижимает к груди большой сверток, как ту кружку с чаем. Как последнее, что у него в жизни вообще есть.

— Джастин? — забывает поздороваться Майк. — Ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Твои вещи, — не отвечая на вопросы, тот протягивает сверток обеими руками сразу.

— Спасибо, конечно, но…

— Я не вовремя, — не спрашивает, а утверждает Джастин. По большому счету, он прав, но что-то вынуждает Майка не захлопнуть дверь перед его носом.

— Да входи уже, — Майк хватает его за руку и втаскивает в дом. Джастин идет. Не шарахается, как в прошлый раз, но переступает порог все так же неуверенно. Майк задерживается, закрывая дверь от любопытных соседей. Но Джастин не проходит внутрь, а застывает рядом.

— Прости, — он снова протягивает сверток, — я испортил реактивом твою толстовку.

— Реактивом? — не понимает Майк.

— Для фотопленки. Случайно.

— Да… ничего страшного, подумаешь, старая толстовка.

— Майк? — Тиффани не удосуживается накинуть даже кофточку или халат. Абсолютно голая, покрытая татуировками и пирсингом, Тиффани настолько хороша, что у Майка моментально встает. При каждом шаге ее аккуратные сиськи подпрыгивают в такт. Зрачки расширены, глаза блестят, предложи Майк ей сейчас тройничок — тут же раздвинула бы ноги. Он даже успевает открыть рот, чтобы озвучить свою мысль, как отпрянувший назад Джастин отвлекает.

— Я не вовремя, — бормочет он и отступает к двери. Нескладный, в растянутом свитере и солнцезащитных очках поздно вечером, он вызывает нечто похожее на жалость. Как уличный бродяжка, основательно забитый жизнью.

Только на Джастине абсолютно чистая, хотя и не новая одежда. У кого такой нет?

Тиффани замирает в дверном проеме в двух шагах от Майка, но Джастин не смотрит на нее. Как будто ее вообще нет. Он смотрит на Майка. Ошарашенно, словно не ожидает, что у взрослого мужика дома может внезапно случиться красивая девушка, всем своим видом намекающая на бурный секс.

— Путешествие в страну сказок уже готово, котик, — вальяжно тянет та.

— Скорее кошмаров, — хмыкает Майк и поворачивается к ней. — Возвращайся в спальню. Я сейчас.

Только Тиффани не обращает на него внимания. Она злобно ощеривается на Джастина, как уличная кошка на того, кто пытается посягнуть на ее территорию. Сравнение неудачное, хотя бы потому, что время Тиффани оплачено — не ей волноваться, как оно проходит. Она с вызовом в глазах льнет к боку Майка.

— Шлюха! — презрительно цедит Джастин. Тихо, почти себе под нос, но Майк слышит. Как и Тиффани.

— Да, милый, — она вздрагивает и шипит в ответ. — Но мое время денег стоит. И ты мешаешь его отработать.

— Блевать от таких, как ты, тянет, — как не слышит ее Джастин. 

Майк только открывает рот, чтобы прекратить сюрреалистичную сцену, как телефон взрывается внезапной трелью. Джастин вскрикивает и прикрывает уши.

Тиффани продолжает что-то шипеть, но Майк отталкивает ее. Их перепалка убивает все желание, и Майку хочется оказаться в абсолютной тишине. Он хватает трубку и с минуту слушает чью-то болтовню, пока не соображает, что ошиблись номером. Рявкает это в динамик, швыряет трубку и оборачивается.

Вовремя.

Тиффани как сходит с ума — визжит и виснет на Джастине, своими острыми ногтями стараясь расцарапать ему лицо. Но успевает сорвать только очки, которые падают на пол и разбиваются. Майк еле отдирает разъяренную проститутку — на что уж та меньше его раза в два. Джастин в панике забивается в угол рядом с входной дверью, закрывая руками лицо. 

Майк заламывает руку Тиффани, не обращая внимания на возмущенный вскрик, и толкает ее дальше в дом. А сам бросается к Джастину, пытаясь понять — успела его поранить сумасшедшая сучка или нет. Тот вяло отбивается, но ни одной царапины Майк не находит.

Джастин захлебывается воздухом и хрипит, а в затылок Майку прилетает скомканные бумажки.

— Забирай свои паршивые деньги и не звони мне больше, больной ублюдок! — кричит Тиффани и выбегает прочь, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Блядь, да вы издеваетесь! — выдает Майк. Весь настрой отлично провести вечер стремительно улетает к хуям. 

Майк вытягивает Джастина из угла, волочет в гостиную и устраивает на диване. 

— Смотри на меня! — приказывает Майк, встав на колени и фиксируя руками голову Джастина. — Только на меня. И дыши со мной. Давай. Ну же!

Не сразу, но Джастин слушается, старается дышать размереннее. И паника постепенно уходит из его глаз.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Джастин открывает рот и тут же захлопывает его.

— Зачем? — встряхивает его Майк.

— Н-не знаю, — бормочет Джастин.

— Зачем?! — повышает голос Майк. Он не отдает себе отчет, но ему для чего-то необходимо услышать ответ.

— Да не знаю я! — кричит в ответ Джастин. Обхватывает своими руками кисти рук Майка. — Не знаю я, — сипло шепчет, — прости.

Джастин подслеповато щурится, и Майк первый раз с момента их знакомства думает о том, что очки не просто защита от солнца.

— Ты не пострадал? У Тиффани острые ногти.

— Нет. Я не… Прости.

— Да ладно. Брось извиняться. Деньги она все равно вернула, так что я даже не в накладе.

— Мне, наверно, стоит…

— …остаться. Знаешь, я терпеть не могу одиночество. Наверно, даже женился только из-за этого. С тебя должок.

Майк пытается улыбнуться, осознавая, насколько жалко выглядит его попытка. Но Джастин расслабляется, его руки мягко соскальзывают на диван, и он улыбается в ответ. Резкий писк отвлекает их, и Джастин дергается. Тянется к своим наручным часам и нажимает кнопку. Писк прекращается. 

— Я могу твоей ванной воспользоваться?

— Да пожалуйста.

Джастин встает и сбегает из гостиной. А Майк выходит следом и снова смотрит на стену, на схему на стене. И прикидывает, что Пол в чем-то прав. Им нужны резервы. Источники финансирования на такое масштабное дело. Люди, чьи слова услышат. Которые не дадут себя заткнуть. Которым будет только выгодно засветиться в громком деле.

Майк решает составить список и обзвонить всех сенаторов. С утра, а пока он просто идет в свою комнату и ищет блокнот, куда можно накидать примерный диалог. Взгляд Майка падает на журнальный столик. Где уже подготовлено все, чтобы вмазаться. Тиффани, видимо, решила устроить хардкор.

— Прости я… — на пороге возникает Джастин и затыкается, глядя на столик с наркотой. Не нужно иметь хорошее зрение, чтобы не распознать, как выглядят шприцы и героин.

— Хочешь? — бездумно спрашивает Майк.

— Нет, спасибо, — отшатывается тот.

— Ну да. О чем я только думаю. Тебе хоть восемнадцать есть?

— Двадцать один.

Майк скептически оглядывает вихры Джастина, его еще по-юношески припухлые губы и щеки. Но тот смотрит в упор, и не поверить ему не получается. А еще Майку почему-то становится стыдно. Он сгребает все и ссыпает в ящик комода. Просто чтобы убрать с глаз. Не видеть. Забыть, что оно есть.

Блокнот в руке приходится кстати, Майк машет им, оправдываясь:

— Мне нужно поработать. Но диван в гостиной в твоем распоряжении.

Джастин кивает и уходит. Майк роняет блокнот, падает спиной на кровать и закрывает глаза. Он совершенно не понимает, что происходит. И за инцидент с Тиффани стоило бы взашей выгнать Джастина. Чтобы не возвращался и не портил планы на вечер и ночь.

Но от его молчаливого присутствия почему-то становится спокойнее. Где-то внутри, где у обычных людей еще есть в наличии душа.

Утром Майк предсказуемо не обнаруживает Джастина в доме. Только аккуратно сложенный плед на диване.

***

— Дядя Генри? — негромко окликает Джастин мощного мужика в гавайской рубашке, увлеченно общающегося через зеленую ограду с соседом. Тот оборачивается и кричит во всю мощь своих легких:

— Мария! Смотри, кто к нам пришел! — дядя Генри широко улыбается и слегка укоризненно качает головой. — Давно тебя, засранец, не было! Совсем дядюшку забыл?

Вертлявая круглозадая пассия дяди Генри по свой роскошный бюст высовывается из окна, мимолетно хмурит миловидную мордашку и тут же засовывается обратно.

— Прости, Бад, племянник наконец-то навестил, — извиняется дядя Генри перед соседом и шагает к Джастину. Демонстративно-радушно обхватывает за плечи и уводит в дом, где почти с порога оповещает:

— Мария, а сделай-ка нам лимонад!

Связка ключей, болтающаяся на крючке для одежды, даже позвякивает в такт густому баритону.

— Хорошо, дорогой, — слащаво тянет Мария откуда-то из глубины дома. Дядя Генри кивает Джастину на диван в гостиной и в момент выключает свое дружелюбие.

— Ты зачем пришел? — абсолютно серьезно и в какой-то мере сурово спрашивает он. — Заказов пока нет.

— Я за таблетками, — успокаивает Джастин, достает помятый блистер и показывает последние четыре таблетки, запаянные в фольгу.

— А, — выдыхает дядя Генри, — жди, сейчас принесу.

И неспешно уходит в коридор. Минут пять где-то копается, и Джастин в очередной раз сидит, тупо уставившись в черную плазму на стене. Дядя Генри в силу своих предпочтений любит все… побольше. Задницы и сиськи девок. Машины — и черный крайслер, сейчас закрытый в гараже, только доказывает это. Дом в два этажа на улице одноэтажных типовых строений. Та же плазма — Джастин уверен — самая большая с распродажи.

— Не покупай сам эти херовы таблетки, — в тысячный раз повторяет дядя Генри, возвращаясь в гостиную со стопкой упаковок, плотно перетянутых тонкой резинкой для денег. — Ни при каких условиях. Лучше ночью разбуди меня. Но сам — ни за что. И не мешай с другими препаратами. Хоть это помнишь?

— Я все помню, дядя Генри. Спасибо.

— Здесь тебе на месяц. Дозировку не превышай. За руль часто не садись. Как позвоню — отвечай сразу.

— Хорошо, дядя Генри.

— Как тебе Мария? — внезапно спрашивает дядя Генри. Видимо, уже забыл, что месяц назад, когда Джастин приходил за очередной порцией таблеток и заказом, она уже здесь была. — Снял ее с шеста в каком-то стрип-баре. Жемчужина! Крутила своей задницей будь здоров!

— Красивая.

Джастин не озвучивает, что она похожа на шлюху — если вертелась на шесте, шлюха и есть. Но дядя Генри таких любит. Несмотря на всю гниль, которой пропитаны жизни шлюх. 

— Ну еще бы! Я знаю толк в женщинах. Себе-то еще не нашел подружку?

Чтобы не обидеть, Джастин коротко отвечает:

— Нет, дядя Генри. — Иначе рискует сорваться и наговорить все, что думает про таких тварей. Которые пиявками вцепляются в хороших людей и высасывают все, что только могут.

Пока могут.

— Ну и ладно. Поживи пока для себя. А таких, как Мария… всегда можно найти и толпу. Главное, не хватать первую встречную.

Джастину разговор не нравится. Если заказов нет, а таблетки уже в руках — оставаться нет смысла.

— Я пойду, хорошо?

— Иди-иди, — кивает дядя Генри и снова кричит во весь голос: — Мария! Забудь про лимонад! Джастин уже уходит.

Джастин натягивает кепку на глаза и поправляет солнцезащитные очки на носу, шагая прочь от дома. С недавних пор без них он не может вообще выйти на улицу — глаза слезятся от яркого света. 

***

Майк приходит домой, устало опирается о входную дверь спиной и сползает по ней вниз. Пол прав — это дело вымотает их раньше, чем наступит Рождество. Но ему-то точно Майк ни за что не признается, что тот прав.

Последние дни — это крошечный филиал ада в Хьюстоне, штат Техас. И не потому, что солнце снова жарит, как в июле. Толпы тупых идиотов, жаждущих получить бесплатную консультацию по своим вопросам, орды менеджеров, мечтающих сбагрить свой нахрен никому не нужный товар. Пафосные, лопающиеся от самодовольства организаторы долбаной дерьмовой конференции. И венцом всему Пол и Данкорт. В особенности Пол, который не преминул вынести Майку мозг на тему снятых со счета денег. Сказал же, что они команда! Так какого хрена?! Знал же, чем это чревато!

Майк чертыхается вслух. Дома снова пусто, и его ругань еще долго звенит в тишине. Майк со всей силы трет виски — головная боль, накрывающая под вечер уже третий день кряду, дает о себе знать. Это раздражает и злит. Но в кармане уже полдня болтается пустой дозатор. Потому Майк со стоном отрывает задницу от пола и встает сперва на колени, потом, хватаясь за стену — на ноги. И вяло, собирая все углы, поднимается по лестнице в ванную, где еще оставались запасы болеутоляющих.

Джастина нет. Снова. Ни вчера, ни позавчера тишину дома не нарушал стук в дверь. Никто своим молчаливым присутствием не давал Майку выспаться просто так, не закидываясь ничем. Приходилось дергать Кэнди. Вчера. А позавчера — Тома с Бобби. Закидываться кокаином и думать над тем, что сказать тем надутым индюкам — оптовым закупщикам. 

Благо Кэнди — девочка понятливая, которой не нужно объяснять, что от нее требуется: секс или помощь с отключкой — ни слова не сказала, помогла молча. Вколов стандартную дозу. Заодно они и продукцию Данкорта обкатали. Отличная же вещь, зачем добру пропадать? Тем более что Данкорт по доброте отвалил им дохера своих одноразовых шприцов.

Майк плещет себе в лицо водой, смотрит на расползающиеся темные пятна на рубашке и решает собрать всех сразу, кого удастся вызвонить, кто согласится на ночь глядя прийти. Хоть та же Сюзи. К хуям. Джастин черта с два заявится, если до сих пор не нарисовался. А так хоть тишина не будет давить на мозг. Да кому к чертям нужен этот долбаный попрошайка с улицы? Как будто Майк ему чем-то обязан. Как будто никого больше нет в этом ушибленном мире. Да и почему Джастин-то? Ну просто же пацан с улицы, даром, что на свой возраст не выглядит. Почему на нем-то так переклинило? Ну ничего же нормального. 

Майк со всей дури хлопает дверью ванной и идет к телефону. Плевать на деньги, сегодня вечер отрыва!

***

Дядя Генри наконец-то звонит. Сухо сообщает название вокзала и номер ячейки, где Джастина ждет заказ. И Джастин молча кивает. Дядя Генри не увидит, но ему это не нужно — свою часть дела он выполнил. Теперь все зависит от Джастина.

Он аккуратно выдергивает телефонный шнур. Радиомолчание во время работы — его требование, на которое дядя Генри только в свое время пожал плечами. Ему эти мелочи глубоко безразличны. А Джастину — спокойнее. Всякий раз, когда отец брал его на охоту, они весь путь проходили молча. По возможности тихо, но неизменно молча. Чтобы не спугнуть дичь. Отец Джастина даже жестам и сигналам группы захвата обучил. 

Это не прихоть Джастина. Это — дань отцу. Способ помнить, возможность дотянуться и не забыть. Со дня его смерти прошло три года, пять месяцев и тридцать дней.

Джастин вычеркивает еще одну дату в календаре, надевает свободную светлую рубашку, цепляет на нос новые очки, как у Стива Маккуина в старом фильме, только с черными зеркальными стеклами, и прикрывает волосы неизменной бейсболкой.

Часы сигналят привычным писком, напоминая про прием таблеток. Но Джастин просто выключает звук, берет с полки готовую к работе фотокамеру, убирает ее в свой рюкзак и выходит из квартиры. Район, где он живет, придирчиво выбрал дядя Генри. Как и дом, и квартиру. Удобная, легко сбежать через крышу или окно. Если вдруг что случится.

Джастин проходит пару кварталов к платной парковке. К своему всегда готовому к работе шевроле сильверадо. Черный, хищный, бросающийся в глаза, только с конвейера. Тем не менее Джастин не пожалел на него денег. Отец не зацикливался на машинах, считая их не более чем средством передвижения. Но поощрял увлечение ими Джастина.

Джастин уверен — отец оценил бы его выбор. Одобрил. Похлопал бы по плечу. Или растрепал волосы. Возможно, скупо бы обнял. Как умел только он. Высшая похвала от строгого, но единственного дорогого человека в мире.

Сильверадо взрыкивает, как тигр, которого чешут за ухом, и заводится. Джастин мягко отпускает сцепление, и зверь срывается с места. 

Джастин выгуливает его не часто, только во время заданий, потому водит крайне аккуратно. Не слишком уверенно. Зато не привлекает внимания копов, не превышает скорость, создавая образ простого обывателя большого города.

На вокзале быстро забирает документы, но пролистывает их уже в машине. Какой-то очередной банкир, кому-то перешедший дорогу. Почти стандартный заказ, тем более что штат и город покидать в этот раз не требуется. Да еще и кто-то за Джастина половину работы выполнил — указал едва ли не ежедневный маршрут банкира-педанта.

Почти никаких развлечений, кроме посещений гольф-клуба по пятницам и любовницы по субботам. Это даже скучно. Но грех жаловаться, когда работа не грозит осложнениями. Остается быстро и чисто получить реальные деньги. Джастин кивает сам себе и едет к офису этого педанта.

Застекленные высотки, тридцатый этаж. И многоэтажная парковка с кучей свободных мест. Джастин паркуется и прогуливается до ближайшей пиццерии.

Система охраны здания паршивей некуда. Достаточно стандартного, нечитаемого издалека бейджика и коробки с пиццей. Охранник на входе лениво отрывает свой сонный взгляд от кроссворда, важно кивает и пропускает.

Джастин поднимается на тридцатый этаж, потом по лестнице спускается на десять этажей вниз. Камер на этаже нет. Здание реально паршиво охраняется. Джастин проходит по длинному коридору, находит пустой, еще никем не арендованный офис, в полсекунды вскрывает его — спасибо тренировкам дяди Генри — и устраивается там. 

Парковка просматривается как на ладони. Как и бежевый тахо педанта. Угол для стрельбы не слишком удачный, но Джастин и не с таким справлялся. Когда помогал отцу. И когда они оба из-за этого пострадали. 

Джастин размахивается и бьет себя по щеке. Наказание за то, что отвлекся и вспомнил свой провал.

Он успокаивается и ждет. Не меньше пары часов, прежде чем педант появляется рядом со своей машиной. Нервно докуривает сигарету, оглядывается, бросает ее на цементный пол и растирает мыском ботинка. Садится в машину и уезжает.

Все это время Джастин продолжает смотреть в видоискатель и безостановочно жать на кнопку спуска. Как серия выстрелов.

Джастин уже готов похвалить себя за удачную разведку, как в видоискатель попадает старый, потрепанный красный шевроле блейзер. На той же парковке, но уровнем ниже, через пять мест от его собственного сильверадо.

Джастин приближает изображение — и нет, ему не показалось. В машине Майк Вайс. С какой-то шлюхой, от которой виден только мелькающий за приборной панелью светлый затылок. Джастина даже передергивает. Он неосознанно нажимает на кнопку спуска и сам же вздрагивает от щелчка. Но не отлипает от видоискателя.

Потому что лицо Майка… завораживает. Щелчок за щелчком раздаются в тишине, к ним примешивается тяжелое дыхание, а Джастин не может оторваться. Потому что Майк закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, а потом склоняется к своей шлюхе. И снова запрокидывает голову, сглатывает — кадык дергается снова и снова, облизывает свои и так яркие губы, судорога проходит по его лицу, и он зажмуривается.

Шлюха поднимает голову, и Джастин отмирает. Шарахается от окна, спешно убирает камеру в рюкзак и пытается отдышаться. Как стометровку в рекордные сроки пробежал. Джастин сжимает себя между ног и глухо стонет. У него стоит. И так, как никогда даже на девочек в школе не стояло.

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, пока ему удается восстановить дыхание и вернуться в норму. Возбуждение спадает, и Джастин с размаху бьет себя по лицу одной рукой. Потом размахивается другой рукой и бьет снова. Идет к двери и решительно дергает ручку. 

Долгий спуск по черной лестнице до первого этажа дает возможность успокоиться и хоть ненадолго забыть лицо кончающего Майка. Выбросить из головы желание увидеть это не через два стекла из соседнего здания.

Запасной выход открыт нараспашку. Джастин даже выругивается. Отец не одобрил бы. А значит, хорошо, что не слышит.

Джастин поднимается к своей сильверадо, проходит мимо и идет к блейзеру. Аккуратно обходит его по кругу, но можно не волноваться — оба спят, как сурки. Боковое стекло машины опущено. Джастин бездумно тянет руку, невесомо проводит ладонью по короткостриженому ежику волос на голове Майка. И прикрывает глаза.

Потом дергается и почти бежит к сильверадо. Заводит двигатель и резко стартует с места. Так, что на нескольких машинах срабатывает сигнализация.

***

Отсос Сюзи не приносит удовлетворения. Более того — Майка вырубает с этого. Хотя кокаин в сочетании с минетом вроде должен был добавить драйва и сработать как энергетик.

Все летит псу под хвост. Майк проебывает встречу. Он проебывает возможность прикрыть собой Данкорта и Пола. Пол хорош у себя в кабинете, во время консультаций всяким идиотам. Или на незначительных мелких административных разборках. Хороший такой середнячок. А эти акулы — много выше, лучше, больше. Перед ними стоит выставлять только тяжелую артиллерию. Но все, что успевает Майк — увидеть их спины. Нарисоваться под конец встречи.

Приходится выкручиваться, на ходу сочиняя про подготовку статьи в газете. 

У Майка рвет крышу, запасы закончились. Надо пополнять. Майк чертыхается и лезет в их общие с Полом деньги. Пол поймет. Потом, не сразу. Или нет, но они выиграют дело, а победителей не судят.

И Майк идет к знакомому дилеру. Заодно на барахолке покупает новый костюм. В зале суда это точно не помешает.

А Джастин снова не приходит. Со злости Майк зачем-то разбивает стекло в одном из шкафчиков на кухне. Не понимая, как оказался там и в чем виновата мебель.

Только глубокой ночью до него доходит — именно за теми створками стоит жестяная банка с остатками чая.

***

Джастин просыпается от писка будильника. Сигнала, что пора принимать таблетки. Открывает глаза и утыкается взглядом в Майка. Кончающего Майка. В той долбаной тачке. С той долбаной шлюхой.

На Джастина тут же накатывает вчерашний вечер. Как он проявлял пленку и печатал фотографии. Стопку снимков педанта.

И почти столько же — Майка. Одну из которых, не удержался, вынес из комнаты. Прилепил рядом с кроватью. И глядя на нее, ласкал себя полночи, дрочил, пока больно не стало. Задыхался и проклинал чертова мудака. И до чертиков хотел дотронуться. Прилипнуть губами к выступающему адамову яблоку. Облизать блядские губы. Провести еще раз по волосам, вцепиться ногтями в кожу головы. Выдохнуть имя Майку в рот, кончая.

Джастин размахивается и отвешивает себе пощечину. Боль отрезвляет, а начинающий вставать член — опадает. Джастин поднимается с постели и, покачиваясь, идет в ванную. Достает новый блистер с таблетками и, подумав, что пропустил вчера целых две дозы, выдавливает на ладонь не одну, а четыре таблетки. Закидывает их в рот и запивает водой.

Натягивает серый растянутый джемпер, джинсы и лезет в шкаф. Берет с полок полуразобранную М24, глушитель к ней и съемный магазин на пять патронов. Осматривает в последний раз и убирает в мешок, который специально приспособил под работу.

Неизменные бейсболка и очки — и Джастин готов. Он идет в сторону ближайшей к дому парковке. Здесь чуть дороже держать машину, но удобно. И он может себе это позволить.

Серый форд-седан послушно трогается с места. Исправно работает, без сбоев, доставляет до места — еще одной многоуровневой парковки. Джастин находит место, оставляет форд и направляется к запасному выходу из намеченного здания.

Который все так же открыт. Джастин хмыкает и заходит. Только в этот раз проходит мимо лифтов, к лестнице. И терпеливо поднимается. Пять этажей. Десять. Пятнадцать.

К двадцатому он слегка задыхается, но списывает все на отсутствие утренних пробежек. К которым стоило бы вернуться.

Офис все так же пустует. И никто не обратил внимания на то, что дверь вскрыта. Джастин ныряет рукой в рукав полностью, прихватывает ткань и протирает ручку двери, заодно открывая ее. Вынимает из мешка тряпку, стелет на пол. Туда же выкладывает части винтовки и методично собирает ее. Устанавливает, снимает очки и еще раз проверяет оптический прицел. Тот давно рассчитан на его близорукость, но отец требовал проверять оружие каждый раз. И Джастин послушно проверяет.

Внезапно он замирает от пронзившей его мысли — он забыл вычеркнуть дату! Три года и ровно шесть месяцев. Джастин замахивается и со всей силы бьет себя кулаком в лицо. Он — паршивый сукин сын! Джастин вычеркнет. Вернется домой и вычеркнет.

От удара в голове появляется надсадный звон. Джастин встряхивается и опускается на пол. Картинка в оптике слегка дрожит, но Джастин списывает это на отсутствие завтрака. И слишком короткий сон.

Педант не нарушает свой распорядок. Подъезжает на работу вовремя. Выходит из машины, затягивается сигаретой.

И Джастин стреляет.

Пуля пробивает насквозь стекло офисного здания и плечо педанта. Тот падает на колени, опираясь спиной о свою чертову машину. Джастин чертыхается себе под нос, но у него в глазах мутнеет. Он моргает и снова стреляет. В точку. В голову. Мозги педанта красным веером раскрашивают его бежевую тахо.

И Джастин падает на пол. Утыкается в тряпку лбом и тяжело дышит. У него ощущение, что он задохнется сейчас к чертям. В то время, когда он должен снова разбирать винтовку, Джастин хрипит и пытается восстановить нормальное дыхание. Глубоко дышит и сжимает руками голову. Шатаясь, поднимается, дрожащими, соскальзывающими от пота пальцами раскручивает винтовку и бросает в мешок. Следом туда же комкает тряпку. И на подгибающихся ногах вываливается в коридор. Шатаясь, бредет до запасной лестницы и почти кубарем скатывается с первых трех лестничных пролетов. Потом, стараясь не цепляться за стены и перила, спускается дальше, выкатывается из здания и тащится к своей машине.

Это провал. Полный и тотальный.

***

Вечером дома Майк вместо обычного номера Кэнди набирает тот, что случайно ему попался среди прочих объявлений. Он не хочет сегодня заботы. Нахер. И так весь день Пол мозги проебывал. Со всеми своими консультациями.

Далась им эта реклама?! 

Да еще Сильвия. За-е-ба-ло.

И не хочет нирваны.

Майк пинает ни в чем не повинный стол, тянется к телефону и набирает номер. Просит… особенную девочку. Не обычную.

Ему называют цену и вежливо уточняют адрес. Через двадцать минут приезжает «девочка». Никки.

Никки не носит бабские тряпки и не сильно красит лицо, прикрывая резкие черты блондинистым париком. Но издалека Никки можно спутать с девочкой.

Он не начинает с порога болтать, как любила это делать Тиффани. И не лезет с поцелуями, как Кэнди. Зато молча становится на колени перед диваном, на котором сидит Майк, расстегивает ширинку и берет вялый член в рот. Умело сосет, прикрывая губами зубы и втягивая головку вставшего ствола в горло. Майк даже закрывает глаза. Тянет руку и стаскивает с головы Никки парик. Тот возмущенно мычит, но продолжает отсасывать. Механически, как любая другая шлюха.

Майк пытается представить бывшую жену, почти сразу же — тех же Кэнди или Тиффани, Сару из колледжа и Роба. Но их лица стираются. А перед глазами появляется Джастин, выпутывающийся из своего безразмерного свитера. Сверкающий бледной, незагорелой кожей. Джастин. С вполне оформившимися бицепсами и чертовой блядской дорожкой, сбегающей от пупка к поясу трусов.

Майк почти видит, как тот опускается на колени, снимает чертовы солнцезащитные очки и, беззащитно глядя широко распахнутыми серо-голубыми глазами, открывает рот и засасывает член Майка. Не отрывая взгляда, скользит по нему, обводит языком головку, берет за щеку, давая Майку дотронуться, погладить ее через тонкую преграду. От яркой картинки Майка накрывает оргазмом. Взрывает, как долбаной сверхновой. Пробирает с головы до ног. Майк в ужасе смотрит на Никки, отплевывающегося на полу, и охреневает от себя и вывертов своего сознания.

Потому что, несмотря на мальчика-проститутку, он только что кончил, представляя парня, которого видел всего два раза в жизни. Так кончил, как будто несколько лет подряд нормально не кончал.

***

Джастин вваливается в квартиру и трясущимися руками тянется к черному маркеру. Вычеркивает дату в календаре и наконец-то выдыхает. Он успел, еще не все потеряно.

В горле сухо, как в пустыне. Джастин умудряется вписаться в дверной проем и не растянуться во весь рост в коридоре. Держась за стену, плетется в ванную, крутит вентиль и жадно присасывается к водопроводному крану. Вода на вкус кажется сладкой. Джастин глотает ее до тех пор, пока не начинает захлебываться. Только тогда поворачивает вентиль в исходное положение.

Голова все еще слегка кружится, и Джастин не может вспомнить, как добирался до дома. Как парковал машину. Но знает, что на своем месте, на парковке недалеко от дома. Потому что отчетливо помнит, как на выходе почти нос к носу столкнулся с охранником. Хотя, лоб в лоб — вернее.

Джастин втыкает телефонный шнур в гнездо, и квартира практически взрывается громким звоном. Джастин закрывает руками уши и со стоном падает на колени.

Только один человек знает этот номер. И только один умудряется свой гнев передать даже в звуке телефонного звонка.

Джастин тянется и снимает трубку.

— Джастин! Ты — чертов гребаный кретин! Герман убеждал меня, что обучил тебя лучше любого армейца! Но так облажаться! Так облажаться даже у меня не получится! Ты меня слышишь?! У меня! Хотя меня-то уж точно никто не учил!

— Дядя Генри… Я…

— Прекрати блеять! Что случилось?! Ни одного сбоя за все время, и тут на тебе!

— Я смешал, — выдавливает из себя Джастин ответы. — Таблетки и кофе. По дороге.

Ему совершенно не хочется оправдываться. Но признаться в том, что превысил дозировку — смерти подобно. Признаться в том, что не выспался за ночь и почему — тем более.

— Я тебе сколько раз говорил?! Один?! Два?! Сто раз?! Каждый гребаный раз повторяю, чтобы ни с чем, чертов кретин, не смешивал! А ты?!

— Я засыпал за рулем, — продолжает выталкивать из себя слова Джастин. — Чуть не врезался. Мне было нужно.

— И это — оправдание тому, что ты чуть не провалил заказ?!

— Не провалил. Я довел до конца.

— Теперь похвалы ждешь?!

— Просто. Дай. Сдохнуть, — на выдохах рычит Джастин в трубку и вырывает шнур из гнезда.

Блаженная тишина накрывает его. И Джастин падает на пол, вырубаясь.

Будит его, предсказуемо, будильник. Противный мерзкий писк пробивается как через вату. Джастин не хочет вставать с прохладного пола. Ему наконец-то хорошо и небольно.

Но пропуск еще одной дозировки равнозначен возвращению голосов. Которые снова начнут кричать, что он слабак. Ублюдок, недостойный такого отца, как Герман. Мразь, предавшая веру и доверие. Сопляк, не способный справиться с плевым заказом.

Джастин соскребает себя с пола и ползет в ванную. Отправляет в рот две таблетки и опять присасывается к крану с водой.

Через некоторое время он возвращается в норму. Даже руки перестают дрожать.  
Джастин методично разбирает винтовку, смазывает оружейным маслом каждую деталь и убирает в шкаф. Подстилка на пол отправляется в стирку.

А Джастин снова зависает на фотографии на стене. Немного подумав, он заправляет в камеру новую пленку, кидает ее в рюкзак и выходит из дома.

Дядя Генри со своими заказами пока подождет. Не переломится.

Джастин наугад идет к офисному зданию, где арендуют помещения адвокаты Данцингер и Вайс. Внимательно следит за входом и улыбается собственной удаче — белобрысая сучка оттирается здесь же. 

Джастин следит за ней до самого вечера — та продолжает изображать деятельность, изредка догоняясь крэком. И за одно это Джастин уже хочет размазать ее по стенке.

Но сдерживается. Ведет ее до самого дома. Успевает нащелкать ворох кадров. Но так и не делает ни одного шага навстречу. После чего просто едет домой. Проявляет пленку и сразу же принимается делать фотографии.

Джастин хотя бы перед собой предпочитает не лукавить — девочка вполне красива. И если бы не вешалась на Майка, заодно снабжая его наркотой — цены бы ей не было. Но цена ей уже есть. Джастин берет с полки беретту и целится в еще мокрую карточку, зажимом прижатую к веревке для просушки.

Закрывает глаза и снова открывает. Ровно. Целик. Мушка. Линия проходит точно шлюхе в лоб. Никакого сбоя.

Джастин опускает беретту, выдыхает и снова собирается. Именно сейчас ему вдруг до одури хочется увидеть Майка. Дотронуться до него. Пусть не так, как в фантазиях, но… хоть как-то. Джастину до сбитого дыхания не хватает простого присутствия Майка рядом.

В одном доме, пусть в соседней комнате или втором этаже. Джастину сейчас это необходимо.

Он цепляет ключи от сильверадо и выскакивает из квартиры. На максимально доступной скорости летит к дому Майка. Почти готов подбежать к двери и постучать, как замечает в окне свет. Только в гостиной. Там, где место Джастина. 

Он осторожно заглядывает в окно и отшатывается. Закрывает глаза и трясет головой. Потому что так не бывает. Так не может быть.

Майк. И… какой-то парень. На коленях. Отсасывающий Майку. Который снова сидит с запрокинутой головой и открытым ртом. А рукой насаживает голову парня на свой член.

Джастин снова хочет сдохнуть.

Он хочет закричать изо всех сил.

Потому что там, у дивана, на коленях — его место! Его! И ничье больше!

***

Херов продажный судья Уильям Блэк! И гребаный Прайс!

Майк шарахает дверью со всей силы. Но та отскакивает от косяка и снова открывается. И Майк уже прицельно хлопает, до щелчка замка.

«Отклонить части один-двенадцать. Тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать — удовлетворить, но ограничить одним годом. Шестнадцать-двадцать девять — отклонить. Все», — набатом отдается в голове Майка.

Блядские твари. По всем статьям. Из тех пунктов, что и без того обкромсали, разве что жалкие крохи удастся выдрать. А Прайс еще и не преминул поиздеваться. Показать где он, а где они с Полом. 

Сука продажная. Хотя почему продажная? Давно со всеми потрохами купленная. Сидящая на коротком толстом поводке.

Майк чертыхается, оглядывается и замирает. В доме пусто. Не в том смысле пусто, что нет никого — в этот раз нет ничего. Разве что шторы, бра на стенах и коробки с делами. Ни мебели, ни прочей бытовой ерунды. Даже телефон на одной из коробок стоит.

А над ним на стене прилеплен «любезный» привет от бывшей жены. Записка о том, что это именно она честно разделила имущество. Пока он торчал на работе, Джейми вывезла все. 

Майк подрывается и бежит в ванную. К шкафчику с таблетками, прикрученному к стене, где обычно он прячет свою заначку.

Шкафчик на месте. Но это одно из немногого, что еще остается на месте. Как кровать со вчерашним постельным бельем. Или телевизор. Единственный из тех трех, что у них были. Или лампа-торшер.

Майк выдыхает и сползает по стене на пол. День не мог закончиться еще паршивее. Майк думает о том, чтобы позвонить Тиффани. Потом вспоминает, что она его послала. То есть, не только не приедет, но даже слушать не станет. А значит, проще вызвонить Бобби и его ребят. Но угарная вечеринка — последнее, чего сейчас хочет Майк. Кэнди не вариант, а Никки уже не хочется.

Он сидит далеко от входной двери, но все же слышит стук. Поднимается на ноги и идет открывать. Кто бы там ни был — уже точно не сможет испортить этот вечер сильнее, чем есть.

За дверью стоит Джастин. Странный гость и главный лихорадочный кошмар Майка в последние дни.

Майк молча делает шаг назад. Джастин так же, не говоря ни слова, заходит. На нем новые пижонские зеркальные очки, в которых Майк видит свое растянутое потрепанное отражение. Думает, что неплохо бы привести себя в порядок. Но сразу же забивает на это — в конце концов, он у себя дома. Если кого-то что-то не устраивает…

То ему можно просто снять эти долбаные очки.

Что Майк и делает. Осознавая это уже в тот момент, когда складывает их в своих руках. Джастин не прищуривается, как все близорукие люди. Он продолжает смотреть прямо и открыто. Немного безумно. 

Но в последнее время безумие — единственное нормальное состояние всего, что окружает Майка. Потому он не стесняется поднять руку и сбросить бейсболку с головы Джастина. Рука запутывается в коротких, чуть выгоревших на солнце волосах. Джастин не возмущается. Он только прикрывает глаза и судорожно вздыхает.

И тормоза Майка слетают окончательно. Он запечатывает рот Джастина своими губами и глухо стонет. Обветренные, горячие податливые губы поддаются. Джастин не пытается оттолкнуть от себя. Наоборот, лезет руками под полы пиджака, цепляется пальцами за шелк рубашки. Тянет к себе, неумело отвечая на поцелуй.

Но он отвечает.

Его очки падают в ближайшую открытую коробку и, кажется, теряются в ворохе документов. Майк прижимает Джастина к стене и задирает его джемпер. Тот же или очередной, невнятно-серый и растянутый. Но дающий пространство для действия. 

Футболка облепляет Джастина как вторая кожа, Майк срывается и рычит, углубляет поцелуй, проникая языком между губ, задевая зубы. Но Джастин плавится под ним, втирается в стену, шуршит налепленными вырезками и стонет. 

Это дико странно и совершенно безумно, но Майка ведет. Ведет так, как даже наркота не накрывала. Он пытается отстраниться, дать понять, что нет, не здесь. Здесь неудобно.

Но Джастин только теснее прижимает его к себе. Обхватывает ногами, сползая вниз. И Майку ничего не остается, как подхватить его под задницу. Чтобы не упал. Упругую, круглую задницу. Пальцы тут же сжимаются, царапая о плотную джинсовую ткань.

Джастин снова стонет и притирается к Майку. У него стоит. Крепко, основательно. Как и у Майка. Которому становится действительно неудобно. Нет, не держать Джастина на руках. Неудобно в одежде. Хочется кожа к коже, чтобы скользить, облизывать и зацеловывать. Расцветить метками. Забрать себе не только фантазии, а все, что получится. Все, что сможет ощутить и запомнить.

Майк прихватывает губу Джастина и больно прикусывает. Тот ойкает и отстраняется. Но, глядя в его мутный, поплывший взгляд, все, на что хватает Майка — это выдохнуть:

— Наверх.

Они путаются в ногах, дважды чуть не наворачиваются с лестницы, едва не сносят с петель дверь в спальню и падают на кровать. Матрас пружинит под ними, вжимая их друг в друга снова, и синхронный стон заполняет комнату.

Майк ослабляет узел галстука и стаскивает его через голову. Пиджак потерялся еще где-то в начале пути. Джастин ворочается под ним, выпутываясь из джемпера. И старается дотянуться до пуговиц рубашки, но Майк сам сперва отстегивает запонки и зашвыривает их куда-то за спину. 

Джастин все равно настырно лезет снять рубашку. Но в четыре руки это плохо удается, поэтому полурасстегнутая тряпка, едва не разорванная по швам, снимается через голову и улетает вслед за запонками. А вот на одну белую майку в мире становится меньше. Та просто не выдерживает жадного напора Джастина.

Который как будто думать забыл про свою футболку. Но Майк подцепляет ее край и практически вытряхивает Джастина из нее. И тот сразу же, не стесняясь, притирается к Майку, утыкается носом куда-то в шею, впечатывается губами в щетину. Но не возмущается. Слегка прикусывает колкую кожу и тихо смеется.

А Майк только судорожнее старается освободить их от одежды. Ботинки с громким стуком падают на пол. Звякают пряжки ремней. Майку чертовски неудобно, но зато Джастину все по кайфу. Он облизывает шею Майка как долбаное мороженое, прикусывает и зацеловывает. Его не смущает щетина, запах пота и несвежие простыни. Его вообще ничего не смущает.

— Подожди, я… — шепчет Майк, вспоминая про презервативы и смазку в ванной.

— Что ты? — Джастин дергается, как от удара.

— Сейчас. Нужна… смазка. Если мы хотим… всего.

— Хотим, — шумно сглатывает Джастин и отпускает Майка. Тот сползает с кровати и идет в ванную. Глухо выругивается, наступив на запонку, но даже не думает отступать. 

Краем глаза Майк видит, как Джастин выкручивается из джинсов, оставаясь в одних белых хлопковых трусах. И пока Майк копается в шкафчике, выискивая нужное дрожащими руками, он пытается вернуть хотя бы часть разума на место. Но один только взгляд в зеркало на наливающиеся синевой пятна на шее и ключицах, и последние крупицы разума тонут в омуте похоти.

Джастин лежит на постели, растекшись по ней морской звездой. Но при взгляде на вернувшегося Майка сразу подбирается, группируется и, как хищное животное, подползает на коленях к краю кровати. Тянет руки к ширинке Майка, расстегивает и помогает снять брюки. Шумно вздыхает и прилипает губами к животу Майка. Обводит языком каждый кубик пресса, контур татуировок, ныряет в ямку пупка, прихватывает кожу у резинки боксеров.

Майк отстраняет Джастина, роняет его на спину, обратно на постель, и устраивается сверху. Они целуются и лениво перекатываются, стаскивая оставшееся белье.

Джастин как слепой водит руками по телу Майка, словно считывает информацию и сохраняет ее в памяти. В какой-то момент сжимает между пальцев волосы Майка и несильно дергает.

— Чертовски давно хотел так сделать, — шепчет на ухо, почти касаясь губами. Потом засасывает мочку и играется с ней, втягивая в рот, прикусывая. И его хочется остановить. Сказать «нет», растянуть и трахнуть его, сделать все как обычно. Но Джастин сам слишком необычный, чтобы пытаться уместить его в рамки. 

Ухо завтра будет пылать весь день, но Майк забивает на это. Ему срать, что подумают. Даже если подумают верно. Джастин отлипает от уха сам. Смотрит взглядом отъехавшего наркомана и улыбается припухшими покрасневшими губами. Майк не сдерживается, засасывает их снова. Сразу обе. Затем, уже не играя, вылизывает рот Джастина языком. Возможно, грубо, чересчур напористо, но Джастин только подается навстречу, выгибается, ластится. 

На каждое движение и жест — безоговорочное «да».

Джастин не зажимается, когда Майк размазывает по пальцам смазку, не отводит взгляда. Наоборот, голодно смотрит и сам тянет руку Майка вниз. Расслабляется и дает Майку проникнуть одним пальцем. Часы на руке Джастина не вовремя начинают пищать, и Джастин сжимается, но тут же снова старается расслабиться. Выключает сигнал и опять присасывается к губам Майка. Забрасывает ноги ему на плечи, раскрываясь и впуская уже два пальца. Насаживается, невнятно стонет в рот Майку, царапает спину и требует еще.

Майк не хочет причинять боли, но если сейчас не возьмет Джастина, то позорно кончит. Разрывает пакетик с презервативом, раскатывает резинку по члену и мажет остатками смазки. Приставляет к входу и начинает плавно вбиваться внутрь. Джастин зажимается и болезненно стонет. Майк открывается от его губ, лбом прижимается ко лбу и начинает шептать, чтобы тот расслабился, потому что иначе ничего не получится.

Потому что у самого мозги давно расплавились, и если Джастин не перестает так сильно сжимать его, то либо сорвется, либо точно кончит. Потому что остатки терпения растворились когда-то в другой жизни.

Джастин слышит его, впивается зубами ему в плечо и двигается навстречу. Это больно, но не так, чтобы хотелось отстраниться. Если Джастину так лучше, то пусть. Майк тяжело дышит Джастину в шею, держится одной рукой за спинку кровати и размеренно скользит внутри. А Джастин не отпускает его плечо, кусает и вылизывает, Майк уверен — завтра там будет внушительный синяк, но это только добавляет адреналин в кровь.

Он ускоряется, понимая, что уже подходит к краю. Но этого мало, ему необходимо увести с собой туда и Джастина. Джастин стонет и вздрагивает, вжимается пальцами в голову Майка и отказывается отпустить руку. Майк не помнит, в какой момент стиснул ладонь Джастина, но их пальцы переплелись, и разжать не получается. 

Джастин срывается первым. Сипло шепчет имя Майка и кончает, стискивая Майка собой. Но это как раз то, чего не хватало Майку, чтобы сорваться следом. Он взрывается, как чертова бомба — разом и на тысячи осколков.

Майк не помнит, как они разлепляются, как он стекает на постель и пытается отдышаться, Он ощущается себя долбаной жертвой кораблекрушения. Которая лежит черти где и даже не хочет двигаться. 

Но только он один. Джастин уже пришел в себя и зацеловывает его шею и спину, спускаясь ровной линией вдоль позвоночника. Майк знает — тот припечатывает каждый символ татуировки. Вряд ли понимая, что она обозначает. Но не похоже, что Джастину это важно.

Это важно Майку. От каждого поцелуя его прошибает отголосками почти статических разрядов.

— У тебя много татуировок. — Джастин устраивается головой у Майка на пояснице. И двигаться не планирует. Но Майку удобно. Тепло и спокойно.

— Бурная юность.

— Никогда не хотел себе. Да и отец был против.

— Я мнение отца не слишком слушал.

— Что означает эта? — Джастин водит пальцем по правому плечу.

— Череп?

— Нет, вязь над ним.

— «Верность».

— Верность и ты? — усмехается он.

— Не то, о чем ты подумал. Не только супружеская, — усмехается в ответ Майк. — Верность людям. Друзьям. Близким.

— Жена — это близкий человек.

— Иногда так только кажется. А потом получается, что всегда был чужим. Почему тебя именно эта вязь заинтересовала?

— А что должно было? — тихо смеется Джастин. — Телец, Санта Муэрте или Сфинкс?

— Брэдли.

— Реши я сделать себе татуировку — набил бы имя отца, чтобы всегда помнить. Чтобы он навсегда остался со мной. Думаю, этот человек был тебе близок.

— Мое первое дело. Парень не дожил до его завершения. Потому сейчас я должен стараться еще сильнее. Ради Вики.

— Дело, которым ты занимаешься сейчас?

— Самое важное.

***

Утром Джастин просыпается от трели мобильного телефона. Майк крепко спит, и звук, доносящийся с первого этажа, не способен нарушить такой сон. Джастин переводит взгляд на часы. Снова две пропущенные дозы. 

Вчера, уходя из дома, Джастин не планировал оставаться до утра. Он вообще ничего не планировал. И таблетки, естественно, остались в квартире. У Джастина есть два часа.

Телефон Майка звонит снова. 

Джастин склоняется над Майком и зовет его, прихватывая зубами ухо. Майк отмахивается, бурчит что-то невразумительное и продолжает спать. Джастин качает головой и скатывается с постели. У Майка она удобная. Большая. По сути — матрас на дизайнерском возвышении, а не полноценная кровать. Но Джастину нравится.

Он идет в ванную. Идти не слишком комфортно — между ног саднит. Но Джастин улыбается. Ему нравится это ощущение. Если такова цена за возможность засыпать и просыпаться рядом с Майком — Джастин с радостью ее заплатит и слова не скажет.

Он улыбается. Пока смывает с себя следы ночного безумства. Пока пальцами и зубной пастой пытается почистить зубы. Пока разглядывает фиолетовые следы у себя на бедрах. Он не помнит, чтобы Майк так сильно ласкал — но синяки просто так не возникают.

Джастин возвращается в комнату и снова слышит звонок телефона. Майка необходимо разбудить.

Тот раскинулся на кровати, обнаженный и открытый. И Джастин зависает, разглядывая его. Огромный багровый синяк со следами зубов расплылся на плече Майка. Красные пятна, как серия выстрелов, расцветили его шею и ключицы. Под щетиной не слишком видно, но только если не знаешь, куда смотреть.

Майк даже не ворочается. Дышит ровно и размеренно. А телефон продолжает звонить. Майка явно обыскались.

Это Джастину никто не звонит, кроме дяди Генри. А более после последнего провала не факт, что еще позвонит. Работа Джастина любит чистоту. В мыслях, в деле, в последствиях.

Джастин решает заменить свою М24. Вряд ли ее смогут пробить, но к оружию лучше не привязываться. А пока — задача посложнее. Но Джастин уже придумал ей решение. Особенно в свете утреннего стояка.

Джастин забирается на кровать и устраивается на ногах Майка, оборачивает ладонью уже налитой член и проводит пару раз, слегка сжимая, так, как было бы приятно самому. Дыхание Майка сбивается, на что Джастин только ухмыляется — он на верном пути. 

Джастин облизывает губы, склоняется и накрывает ртом сочащуюся смазкой головку. Обводит языком по кругу, смакуя вкус. Солоновато-горьковатый. Как вся его жизнь после Нью-Йорка.

До Майка он ни о ком не задумывался в этом ключе. Все одноклассники в школе были серыми бесплотными тенями. Как и прочие окружающие люди. Они не нападали на Джастина, не стремились обидеть, но платили равноценным равнодушием.

Тем более потом, когда все вокруг принципиально старались задеть его. Причинить как можно больше боли. От которой он чуть окончательно не свалил в бессознанку.

Но Майк — другой. К нему хочется постоянно прикасаться. Зажать руками следы уколов на сгибах локтей, сжать, чтобы весь яд вытек через эти крошечные проколы. Как в фильме, который с год назад посмотрел Джастин. Но там — фантастика, в жизни так не бывает.

Зато Майка можно попытаться впредь уберечь от этой дряни. Он же бежит. Сам не понимает, что всем этим суррогатом просто пытается заменить — нормальный сон, естественную бодрость, силы жить и бороться.

Потому что не видит отдачи.

Но увидит.

Стараясь не зацепить зубами, Джастин скользит по перевитому пульсирующими венками стволу, втягивает щеки, стремясь взять глубже, в горло. Корень языка отказывается опускаться, срабатывает рвотный рефлекс, но Джастин глушит его, подавляет, и продолжает дальше сосать член Майка, громко прихлюпывая и не прекращая работать языком.

Руками Джастин скользит по бедрам, бокам, покрытым тонкими золотистыми волосками животу. Не останавливаясь, впитывая в себя не только судороги, пробегающие по телу под руками, но каждый толчок бедер, пульсацию члена, хрипло-сонные стоны Майка.

Джастин знает, тот уже не спит. Такой будильник любого поднимет и не даст снова выключиться.

Толчки бедер учащаются, Джастин послушно вбирает в рот глубже, до основания, крепче сжимая губы, и пытается простонать в ответ. Это срабатывает как спусковой крючок, Майк в голос стонет, кончая, заполняя рот Джастина своей спермой.

Почти сразу же подхватывает Джастина и тянет на себя. Впивается в рот поцелуем, проталкивает язык между губ и зубов, вылизывает, забирая часть себя, разделяя свой вкус.

Это грязно. Ненормально. Но Джастину хочется кричать от счастья.

— И тебя с добрым утром, Джастин.

Майк улыбается, присасывается к горлу Джастина, втягивает кожу и слегка прикусывает ее. Это засос. Джастин уверен — Майк еще не в курсе своей расцветки, а значит, это не месть. 

Внизу снова звонит телефон.

— Майк. Там внизу твой сотовый. Звонит давно.

— Наверно, это Пол. По работе.

— Не один раз звонит. Наверно, что-то важное.

— Пол любит паниковать.

— И все же.

Майк разводит руками и, не одеваясь, идет за телефоном. Джастин слышит, как Майк разговаривает с кем-то, слышит напряжение в голосе и инстинктивно бросается искать свою одежду.

Когда Майк возвращается, уже закутанный в домашний халат, Джастин держит в руках джемпер — единственную вещь, что еще не успел надеть.

— Это из больницы. Вики отправляют домой.

— Что случилось? Почему?

— Я толком не разобрал. Мне нужно туда поехать.

— Тебя подбросить? — Джастин вспоминает про сильверадо, припаркованную неподалеку.

— Нет, я сам.

— Тогда мне пора.

— Я не…

— Я знаю. Не выгоняешь. Но мне правда пора.

«Пора принимать таблетки».

Джастин дергается, как от удара.

«Табле-е-етки для де-е-етки».

— Я… — бормочет он себе под нос и пытается сбежать. Майк ловит его и целует на прощание.

А в голове Джастина продолжает звучать мерзкий голос Рона.

«Пора-пора, детка. Совсем пора. Ты же не хочешь потерять такого охрененного мужика? Который так тебя ночью отжарил!» 

— Я тебя не слушаю, — бормочет себе под нос Джастин, подбегая к сильверадо.

«Грязый педик. Тебе же понравилось!»

— Я тебя не слышу! — кричит Джастин, захлопывая дверь машины.

«Отсасывал у большого крутого мужика. Понравилось, сучонок-убийца?!»

Джастин выруливает с улицы и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не ударить по газам. Он был слишком беспечен с лекарством. Голоса вернулись.

Но все, что он сейчас может — не слушать их, доехать до дома и снова начать принимать таблетки по часам. Как прописано.

Он же сильный. А значит, обязан справиться.

***

Джастин сбегает, как будто Майк не чмокает его на прощание, а избивает. Эта ассоциация продолжает крутиться у Майка голове, пока он стоит под душем, чистит зубы, собирается, спотыкаясь о разбросанную на полу одежду, ищет запонки, взамен тем, что вчера поленился поднять, а потом рубашку, манжеты которой застегиваются на пуговицы.

И поминутно бросает взгляд на кровать, вспоминая, что они ночью вытворяли. Потому что мало. И хочется еще.

Потому что в реальности все оказывается еще лучше, чем в фантазиях. Жадная уверенность, бесстыдство и ненасытность. И все идет хорошо. До того момента, когда приходится спуститься и ответить на звонок.

Получается, что он и слова Майка, по сути, выставляют Джастина вон.

Майк оглядывается, думая, что еще забыл, берет ключи с одной из коробок и подхватывает сумку. Решает извиниться перед Джастином и замирает на пороге, осознавая, что не знает как. Он не знает ни номера, ни адреса Джастина. Даже фамилию. Только имя. И ничего кроме.

Заводя мотор, Майк находит решение — вспоминает про приятеля из департамента полиции. Через него можно узнать. Или вдруг тот что подскажет, если узнать не получится.

Но потом это отходит на второй план. Потому что в госпитале изобрели повод, чтобы отозвать страховку и выбросить Вики умирать на улицу. Да, домой — не на улицу, но сути не меняет. И не подкопаешься, все законно — собственная неосторожность. Несоблюдение техники безопасности. И моментально Вики оказывается виноватой в том, что заразилась. 

Гребаному госпиталю просто нерентабельно оплачивать чью-то попытку выжить. Несмотря на то, что этот кто-то — бывший сотрудник. Который не один год жизни отдал работе в этих стенах.

Но Вики — умница, уже придумала способ насолить им. Она просит знакомого санитара тихо вынести из архива документы. Бухгалтерские документы, которых так не хватает Майку.

Это один из первых шагов к победе.

Который чуть было не срывает Пол. Нет, Майк идиот, это бесспорно. Со всем, что происходит в его жизни, забыть оплатить страховку — не удивительно. Но и непростительно. Тем более что Ким вот-вот должна родить, и Пол за нее любого готов порвать на части.

Но бросать дело из-за одного проеба?

Звонок сенатора О’Райли все меняет. Даже Пол забирает назад свои слова и соглашается продолжить, довести дело Вики до конца. Почти сразу просит Сильвию забронировать билеты. Вызвать Данкорта. 

И тем же вечером они втроем вылетают в Вашингтон.

Только глубокой ночью в отеле, готовясь к встрече с сенатором, Майк вспоминает, что так и не позвонил приятелю из полиции.

Но это не страшно. Время есть.

***

Джастин влетает в квартиру и сразу же запирает дверь на все замки. Включая тот, что даже изнутри закрывается на ключ. Ключ Джастин бросает в сейф.

«Все равно ты не спасешься!»

Он ураганом проходит по квартире. Собирает все оружие, какое только находит: ножи, пистолеты, пару удавок и даже один кастет. Джастин в упор не помнит, для чего все это приобретал. Потому что обычно работает на расстоянии. 

Только огнестрельное оружие. Лучше всего — любимая М24.

Тем не менее, все это у него есть. И все это летит в железный шкаф к винтовке. Следом отправляются все колюще-режущие предметы из кухонного ящика.

«Вены не вскроешь, так все равно, тварь, ты сдохнешь!»

Джастин знает, если захочет прикончить себя, то и зеркало раздолбает, чтобы осколком порезать руки. Но… так чуть спокойнее.

А Рон в голове все продолжает истерить: «Собирай-собирай! Хера с два у тебя получится сбежать! Ты дышать не имеешь права, сучонок-убийца!»

Да. Не имеет. Но дышит. И если Рону при жизни не удалось изменить это, то и сейчас ничего не выйдет.

Джастин запирает шкаф. Запирает сейф. Подходит к комнате для проявки фотографий и, не глядя, бросает оба ключа в темноту.

Ничего не разбивает. 

«А реактивы ты, солнышко, забыл?! Хочешь на вкус попробовать?!»

Рон — урод. Но он прав. Джастин запирает и эту дверь на ключ. А сам ключ выбрасывает в окно. Банально, но…

«О-о-о! Да ты никак в прятки поиграть решил? Уверен, что не разнесешь ее в щепки?!»

Уверен. Разнесет.

Берет пару блистеров со стола, стягивает одеяло с кровати и идет в ванную комнату. Не включая свет, закрывает дверь, заворачивается в одеяло и забивается в самый дальний угол — между ванной и корзиной для грязного белья.

Рон продолжает кричать. Джастин уже даже не затыкает уши. Все равно бесполезно. Джастин тупо ждет.

Рон орет не переставая, называет его наркоманской подстилкой, визжит, что отец проклял бы его. И Джастин с ним соглашается.

Потому что в очередной раз забыл вычеркнуть дату.

Да, отец бы не понял таких отношений, что связали его с Майком. Но это сильнее. Джастину нужен Майк. А Майку необходим Джастин. Это элементарно просто.

Срабатывает будильник на наручных часах. Джастин нашаривает блистер и выдавливает пару таблеток. Выбирается из своего убежища и запивает таблетки водой из-под крана. Это еще не спасение, но один из шагов к нему. 

Джастин снова возвращается в свой угол.

Он пытается дальше не слышать Рона. Хотя в какой-то момент тот начинает задавать ход мыслям Джастина. Говорит про отребье-сына, и Джастин вспоминает, как отец учил его клеить детали кораблей, подробно рассказывая про каждое судно. Рон шипит про героиновых наркоманов, а Джастин думает, что одной ночи мало, и как только вернется в норму — они с Майком не раз повторят. Рон исходит ядом про сучонка-убийцу, а Джастин как заново возвращается в прошлое, когда он, затравленный и обколотый препаратами, нашел в себе силы, чтобы перехватить голову Меган Лафферти и со всей силы ударить об стол. После чего та окончательно перестала приходить навещать его.

Сигнал на часах срабатывает еще несколько раз. Джастин теряет счет времени. А потом накатывают тишина и усталость. И он выключается.

А когда просыпается — слышит только себя. 

Джастин думает о Роне, выбивая дверь в темную комнату. Ползая по полу в поисках ключей. Открывая замки и возвращая все на свои места.

Рон. Извращенец, насильник, санитар клиники для душевнобольных. Джастин не теряется, когда начинает слышать его голос. И не слушает, что тот говорит. Потому что знает — Рона нет. Потому что помнит, как собственноручно свернул ему шею во время побега.

***

Сенатор идет им навстречу. Соглашается оказать поддержку. 

Ее кампании это выгодно. Пиар, мать его. Рейтинги. Будет с трибуны толкать речи, призывать простых американцев вынуть языки из задниц и перестать замалчивать проблемы.

И за это ее на руках носить будут. Майк уверен.

Только он сам чуть не оказывается в пролете. Майк может сколько угодно ругать себя за беспечность, за то, что слишком рано расслабился, за то, что решил добавить драйва и таким образом отметить еще один победный шаг. Факт остается фактом — сенатор в курсе про наркотики.

Да, она кивает и соглашается не отстранять его при условии, что он перестанет. Но в ее взгляде Майк читает иное.

«Иногда свет рождается в самых темных глубинах».

Вики тоже знает. Теперь знает. Но не перестает верить. И будь он проклят, если не сдержит свое слово. Ради дела, ради себя, ради Вики.

Майк садится в самолет с четким намерением по приезду сразу отправиться к ней. Сообщить новости. Порадовать, что ее дело не стоит на месте.

Но все летит к черту.

Сильвия сообщает, что пока они были в Вашингтоне, Вики умерла.

***

Джастин не сразу понимает, что из его жизни пропало больше двух суток. Но он снова и снова переводит взгляд с часов на календарь.

Да. Если принять в расчет, что какое-то время он потратил на то, чтобы вернуть своей квартире привычный вид — в убежище он просидел и частично проспал почти сорок восемь часов.

Увидели бы это доктора — рехнулись бы от результатов. Свято уверенные в своей правоте, они травили его почти десятком разнокалиберных капсул. Обкалывали инъекциями. А всего-то и нужно было, что один препарат.

Правда, они жаждали убедить Джастина в том, что он — Лафферти, а не Кэпшоу. И что у него мать и сестра, а не один отец. Тут им Джастин ничем помочь не мог. Сколько бы ни травили.

Джастин собирается, ловит такси и едет к дяде Генри.

Марии нет. Вместо нее Джастину с порога улыбается очередная сексапильная провинциалка. Вероятно, и эту дядя Генри снял с шеста в стрип-баре.

— Генри? — та наивно хлопает небесно-голубыми глазами. — Вышел. Обещал скоро быть.

— Он ушел или уехал? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Джастин.

— Обижаешь, дорогой племянник, я еще на своих двоих прекрасно передвигаюсь, — раздается голос дяди Генри за спиной. Он хмурится, стоя у калитки и скрестив руки на груди.

— Уточняю, — в тон отвечает Джастин. — Стоит ли ждать или лучше заехать попозже.

У него нет времени расшаркиваться или за что-нибудь извиняться. Тогда заказ он выполнил. Не так чисто, как следовало бы, но выполнил.

— Зайдем в дом, — дядя Генри явно не готов к отпору, но на диалог настроен. — Шейла, сделаешь нам лимонад?

— Я не умею. — Натянутая улыбка Шейлы пропадает.

— Значит, иди позагорай. Нам с Джастином кое-что обсудить нужно.

Шейла убегает, а они снова располагаются в гостиной. С той лишь разницей, что Джастин остается стоять в дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку. Они с минут пять играют в молчанку, пока наконец дядя Генри не выдерживает:

— Итак?

— Я еще в деле?

— С чего ты решил, что нет?

— По телефону ты ясно дал понять, что сомневаешься в моих возможностях.

Дядя Генри прищуривается и слегка склоняет голову набок.

— Я волновался.

— Не думаю, что из-за меня. Но это не важно. Я в деле?

— Ты говоришь не так, как раньше. Что изменилось? — озвучивает дядя Генри вопрос, неоновыми буквами горящий в его глазах.

— Я? Будем считать, что так.

— Мне стоит волноваться?

— Нет. По поводу работы — нет.

— А из-за чего стоит?

— Мне нужен сотовый телефон.

— Что, прости?

— Сотовый.

— Зачем?

— Я не хочу больше быть привязанным к обычному. Могу себе это позволить?

— Жди, — бросает дядя Генри и, оттеснив Джастина, выходит из гостиной. Джастин лениво наблюдает за тем, как он идет по коридору к двери в подвал. Джастин ни разу там не был. Но прикинуть схему дома не проблема. 

Дядя Генри возвращается с коробкой.

— Здесь новая трубка и чистая карта. Все?

— Деньги?

— Как обычно. 

— Спасибо. Мне пора.

Джастин уходит на три квартала вперед, включает сотовый и первым делом вызывает такси. Которое в рекордные сроки за дополнительную плату доставляет его к дому Майка. Но там темно и пусто.

Джастин звонит в справочную. А после — в офис Майка. Где секретарша Сильвия недолго ломается, прежде чем сообщить, где искать его. 

Джастин отпускает такси за несколько домов от нужного места и остаток пути идет пешком. У дома Вики припаркован знакомый потрепанный блейзер.

Если эта сука оттирается рядом — Джастин просто сам свернет ей шею!

Он несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, прогоняя вспышку ярости, и видит, как из дома практически выбегает Майк. Резко дергает дверцу блейзера со стороны водительского места и садится.

В прошлый раз за рулем была шлюха. Джастину и в голову не могло прийти, что машина не ее. Он подходит и открывает пассажирскую дверь, усаживается в машину рядом с Майком и первое, что слышит от него:

— Ее больше нет, — хриплым, будто сорванным голосом.

Джастин не говорит в ответ ни слова. Сейчас слова не нужны. Он просто молча притягивает к себе Майка и подставляет плечо. Не отпускает. Даже когда Майк снова начинает задыхаться, а из его глаз текут слезы. Злые, горькие, отчаянные.

Джастин одной рукой зарывается в волосы Майка, а другой продолжает гладить его по спине. 

Майк вдруг начинает говорить. Но говорит он только о Вики. О несправедливости. Желании наказать тех, кто виновен. Но за всем этим Джастин слышит боль. Открытую рану, в которую только что щедро сыпанули горсть соли. Джастин слышит ярость и злость, которые переполняют Майка. Душат. Не дают ему нормально, адекватно мыслить.

Майка нельзя оставлять одного. Не сегодня — точно.

Когда Майк более-менее успокаивается, они едут к нему домой. Джастин берет его за руку и ведет за собой наверх. Помогает раздеться, оставляя только майку и боксеры, и быстро стаскивает свою одежду. Укладывает Майка на постель, оборачивается вокруг него, обхватывая руками и ногами, и закутывает обоих в одеяло.

Майк не возражает. Не возмущается. Принимает все как должное. А как только Джастин устраивает его — сразу же проваливается в глубокий сон. Джастин прижимает его к себе и закрывает глаза.

Майку предстоит долгая борьба. Силы ему еще пригодятся.

Джастин об этом позаботится.

***

— Итак, причину, по которой стоит верить в «Сейфти поинт» — это безопасность… Шприц спасает жизнь. Шприц спасает жизнь… Шприц спасает жизнь. Шприц — это жизнь. Ваши деньги…

Он никак не может запомнить то, что сам же написал. Раньше помогало, когда кто-то слушал. Особенно, если собиралась толпа.

Джастин — не толпа, но много важнее. И при нем Майк не может сосредоточиться. Он не может не думать — что будет. В суде. Что они противопоставят? Что скажет Прайс? Или отмолчится, а за него будет говорить один из «коллег».

Что дальше?

— Майк? — Джастин обеспокоенно смотрит на него. — Ты в порядке?

Он не в порядке. И знает это.

— Норма. Я только… — и взгляд Майка зависает на коробке, куда Джейми скинула его вещи из комода. Куда он сбросил все свои запасы. Просто чтобы убрать их из шкафчика в ванной. Подальше от глаз, чтобы однажды не сломаться.

Майк подходит к коробке, приседает рядом, копается в ней и — да — находит искомое. Глядя на пакетик, представляет себе, как закидывается, как вскипает кровь…

Джастин неслышно подходит и встает на одно колено напротив Майка. Он ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит. Паршивец. Как знает, что в его присутствии у Майка вся дрянь из рук валится. И руки дрожать начинают.

— Будешь? — в шутку предлагает он Джастину.

Потому что ни за что не даст, если тот согласится. Скорее ударит.

— Нет, — качает головой Джастин. — Не люблю отраву. Ничего хорошего.

— Как будто знаешь.

— Нет. И знать не хочу. Без этого…

— Что?

— Неважно. Уже в прошлом. Просто это, — Джастин перехватывает руку Майка, — не выход. И ты в курсе.

— Наверно.

— Тогда почему?

— Да как сказать… — сразу же теряется Майк. — Кто-то напивается, чтобы забыться. Кто-то курит, когда нервничает, чтобы перестать нервничать. А мне помогает только кокс. Прочистить мозги. Знаешь, мне кажется, я так лучше соображаю, могу сконцентрироваться на важном.

— А героин?

— Кокс тоже не всегда помогает.

— Точно. Героин лучше.

— Сарказм?

— Не похвала. Ты же в курсе, что самообман ни к чему хорошему не приводит?

Джастин не читает ему нотации. Он спрашивает. Ставит вопрос так, что вариантов ответа немного — всего два. И один из них — откровенная ложь. А второй — признание собственной попытки самообмана.

— Откуда ты такой взялся?

Часы Джастина снова заходятся писком. Джастин встает и идет в ванную.

***

Блистер почти заканчивается — всего одна порция, две таблетки сиротливо остаются ждать своего часа.

Джастин смотрит на те, которые нужно принять сейчас, и медлит. По-хорошему ему пора домой. 

Забрать все таблетки и принести их в дом Майка?

— Что это? — Майк появляется в дверях внезапно. Хватает Джастина за руку. — Что за таблетки? Ты ими закидываешься каждый раз, когда сигналят часы и ты сбегаешь в ванную?

— Таблетки, — устало выдыхает Джастин. Подспудно он давно ожидал этого момента. — Оланзапин.

Он не вырывается. Не смотрит на Майка. Вот и все, открылась одна его большая страшная тайна. Одна из многих.

— Опиаты? Стимуляторы? На чем ты сидишь? — рычит Майк и встряхивает его.

Самого трясет, как при лихорадке, а все туда же. Джастин уверен — несмотря на то, что Майк больше и сильнее, в поединке он проиграет. Но Джастин все же сжимает таблетки в кулаке. Чтобы не упали. А то нескольких часов в запасе у него не будет — придется последнюю порцию допить сейчас.

— Ни то, ни другое, — спокойно отвечает Джастин, ничего не скрывая. — Атипичный нейролептик. Антипсихотик. Ты связался с шизофреником, Майк. Эти таблетки держат меня в норме и не дают поехать крышей окончательно.

Майк отпускает его и отступает на шаг. Шок на его лице хочется запечатлеть на пленке. Но камера дома, а выражение с лица вот-вот пропадет. Джастин наливает воду в стакан и заглатывает ее вместе с таблетками.

— Шизофреники обычно не в курсе, что больны. — Майк так отчаянно старается выстроить общую картину у себя в голове, что не обращает внимания на свою мимику. Фотокамеры здесь мало.

А удивленный Майк — бесценный момент.

— Ну… меня убедили, — пожимает плечами Джастин, понимая, что замерз, и обхватывает себя руками. В собственной квартире вспоминать психушку почему-то не больно. А сейчас как царапает что-то внутри. — И без таблеток я слышу голоса в голове. А с ними — только себя.

— Голоса?

— Майк, наверное, мне пора, — обрывает бесполезный допрос Джастин. Лучше уйти сразу и не надеяться, что Майк захочет иметь что-то общее с психом. Психом-убийцей. 

Лицо Майка внезапно перекашивается, он едва успевает склониться над ванной, как его выворачивает ужином. Джастин тут же забывает, что собирался уйти, бросается к Майку и удерживает, пока его крутят судороги. Майк начинает заваливаться на бок, и если бы не Джастин — давно бы упал.

Но полубессознательное тело тяжелое, Джастин укладывает Майка на пол, продолжая поддерживать его голову.

— Майк? Майк?! — зовет Джастин. Глаза Майка смотрят в сторону, как будто видят что-то. Но при этом Майк не отзывается.

Джастин вспоминает про новую игрушку, вытаскивает сотовый из кармана джинсов и набирает службу спасения. Просит прислать парамедиков и сообщает адрес Майка.

А тот продолжает сжиматься от судорог и задыхаться.

Парамедики долго едут. Джастин успевает раз десять проклясть все службы спасения в мире. Вытирает ладонью пот со лба Майка и боится. До ужаса боится, что они не успеют.

— Н-не… бросай… — хрипит Майк через силу. 

— Я держу тебя. Я здесь. — Джастин сжимает его руку и не отпускает. Слышит, как ломают входную дверь, слышит топот на лестнице. Но продолжает сжимать руку Майка и шептать:

— Я держу тебя.

Майка у него отбирают. Самого Джастина отталкивают куда-то в угол ванной. Но Джастин бросается вперед, вынуждает врачей взять его с собой. Те пытаются возразить, но точку в споре ставит Майк. Вернее, его надсадный крик и попытка дотянуться до Джастина.

В госпитале Майка долго осматривают. Джастин все это время сидит в коридоре, крутит в руках стаканчик с остывшим кофе и понимает, что снова в пролете с таблетками.

Сигнал исправно срабатывает. Джастин насухую глотает последнюю порцию и пытается успокоиться. Как учил отец. Потому что только в спокойном состоянии можно принять максимально верные решения.

Его медитацию прерывает доктор. С неутешительными итогами обследования. Инфекция сосудов и клапанов. Гнойные образования. Больная печень. Легочные осложнения, способные привести к развитию пневмонии. Майк, до чего ты себя довел?

— Его лечение будет стоить не меньше двадцати пяти тысяч долларов. Вы в курсе с кем можно связаться по поводу его страховки?

— Не нужно. Я все оплачу.

***

Майка будит улыбчивая девочка-интерн. Меряет ему давление, записывает показания приборов, спрашивает о самочувствии и извиняется, что подошла она, а не ее куратор. Слишком много пациентов. Майк не в обиде. Ему все равно. Он в палате один, и этот факт его волнует куда сильнее, чем отсутствие доктора.

Следом за девочкой-интерном приходит невозмутимый санитар и выставляет на столик рядом с койкой батарею баночек с разноцветными ярлыками.

— Док просила передать. Специально для вас.

— Я не… не уверен, что могу себе это позволить, — качает головой Майк. Он и так разорил их с Полом, потратив деньги фирмы на конференцию. А лекарства недешево стоят. Тем более те, которые прописывают с его диагнозом.

— Док сказала — все оплачено, — буркает тот и уходит.

И Майку не нужно пытаться сложить два и два, чтобы понять — кто мог так сделать. Заплатить и исчезнуть. Согреть собой и попытаться сбежать. Протянуть руку помощи и с затравленным взглядом ждать, что по этой руке ударят.

Шизофрения? Сумасшествие? 

Гниение изнутри, самоуничтожение — вот что Джастину и не снилось. О чем Майк старался не задумываться, заливая в себя полезные овощные коктейли.

Пол вваливается в палату в тот момент, когда Майк вспоминает, что сквозь пелену боли слышал, как Джастин вызывал парамедиков. По сотовому. Явно своему, потому что телефон Майка остался в пиджаке на первом этаже. Потому что Майк никого не хотел слышать и ни с кем разговаривать. Редкий случай в его жизни.

— Ты как? — с порога спрашивает Пол.

— Жить буду. — И Майка снова скручивает спазм тошноты, он еле успевает свеситься с кровати.

Пол суетится, тут же бросается искать доктора, медсестру, санитара, хоть кого-нибудь. Но Майк не переживает — в его состоянии блевать через раз нормально.

Долбаная ломка.

Когда все более-менее устаканивается, палату отмывают, а Пол перестает суетиться, Майк просит его принести одежду из дома. Тот кивает, подтверждая, что принесет, с минуту мнется и наконец выдает:

— Майк, я вот о чем хотел с тобой поговорить… Я знаю про лечение. Сколько оно будет стоить. Прости, но у нас нет таких денег, и я ума не приложу, где их взять. Все, что мы заработали, ушло в погашение страховки. Но она не тянет твое лечение.

— Лечение? А. Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. — Майк тыкает в батарею баночек на столике. — Уже все оплачено.

На него накатывает сонливость, Майк судорожно пытается вспомнить — что он недавно собирался сделать и о чем напрочь забыл? Но вспомнить не получается.

— Но…

— Это подарок, — бормочет Майк. — Или подачка. Смотря как расценивать этот жест.

— Кто? Неужели Джейми? — Пол улыбается. Так, словно Рождество уже наступило и он получил все подарки разом.

— Нет. Джастин. Ты его не знаешь.

— Тот самый, что звонил мне сообщить, что ты попал в больницу?

— Он звонил? Да.

Майк проваливается в сон, как бездонную кроличью нору. Что-то связанное с Джастином. Но что?

***

Звонок дяди Генри застает Джастина глотающим таблетки.

— Слушаю.

— Заказ. Все как обычно.

— Принято.

Джастин едет на знакомый вокзал, забирает пакет, садится в машину и присвистывает, вскрыв его.

Заказ выездной. Ай да дядя Генри, ответил так ответил.

Джастин изучает содержимое пакета, запоминая все необходимое. Бросает на соседнее сиденье и отправляется домой. 

Там первым делом сжигает все документы. Они уже не нужны. Куда больше сейчас Джастина заботит то, как именно он выполнит задание. Потому что ехать придется аж в чертов штат Мэн. Лучшего места для доставки найти не получится. Через пять дней адресат посылки будет там. Заказчик просит выполнить все как можно быстрее.

Джастин перебирает идеи, все оружие, что у него есть, и вспоминает, что хотел избавиться от примерно половины. Заменить. Чтобы после — приобрести новое.

Вынимает патроны, аккуратно рассовывает их по коробкам в шкафу. Так, чтобы не перепутать калибры. По большому счету он не перепутает, но так спокойнее.

М24, пара глоков, зиг зауэр и беретта. Он сгребает все в мешок и тащит к форду. Везет к Норману, простому рабочему с завода ОМК. Который вне смены расплавит все это, сдерет втридорога с Джастина, но не задаст ни одного вопроса. И не сдаст. Потому что слишком любит деньги и еще больше — свою жизнь. 

Норман привычным сальным взглядом окидывает Джастина, присвистывает, глядя на «товар» и называет цену.

Денег хватает. 

Джастин расплачивается и едет к дому Майка. Выбитые двери аккуратно прикрыты, но если знать, что они выбиты — можно спокойно зайти и взять все, что угодно. Только что у Майка брать? Коробки с ворохом бумаг?

Джастин подбирает небрежно брошенный пиджак, нашаривает в нем телефон и сбрасывает дозвон на свой сотовый. Сохраняет в памяти. А свой номер из телефона Майка стирает.

Вдруг еще Майку придет в голову пробить его и случайно выйти на дядю Генри? И Майка, и Джастина прикончат в момент.

Он поднимается в спальню, вешает пиджак на плечики и аккуратно расправляет. Тот уже примялся, но Джастину просто приятно дотрагиваться до вещи, которую надевал Майк. Как до простыней. Или полотенца, которое Майк небрежно сбросил у постели.

Джастин поднимает его и бездумно складывает. Расправляет простыни и вспоминает, как почти разорвал их в порыве страсти. Подбирает брошенный блокнот и смотрит на пакетик с кокаином, который так и валяется на коробке.

Джастин крутит в руке отраву, которая убивает Майка, и засовывает в себе в карман. Потом открывает коробку и переворачивает ее вверх дном. Находит еще. Только уже не кокаин. Но ему параллельно, он смешивает оба порошка.

Эта дрянь ему пригодится.

***

Майк забивает на рекомендации доктора. Забивает на суету санитаров. Ему некогда разлеживаться. И так времени нет.

Он подбивает санитаров и сестер устроить митинг. К ним съезжается толпа съемочных групп разных каналов. И да, это еще одна победа. Новости по телевизору смотрят все. А значит, все их увидят.

Майк возвращается домой. И почти сразу понимает, что кто-то здесь побывал. Пол? Но не в привычках Пола наводить уборку. Майк помнит, как оставил пиджак на коробках на первом этаже. В тот вечер, когда они с Джастином вернулись после похорон Вики. Помнит, что наутро, после душа, ему захотелось притереться к сонному Джастину, и он сбросил полотенце на пол. Но оно, сложенное, лежит на кровати. И белье расправлено.

И коробка с заначкой открыта.

Майк чертыхается и копается в ней. Но да, заначки нет. Джастин своеобразно решил поддержать Майка в решении соскочить. Избавиться от зависимости.

Майк хмыкает и решает забить на это. Сам он давно перестал понимать — что для него лучше. Может, хоть Джастин подскажет? В своем стиле.

Чуть позже он пытается дозвониться до О’Райли. И натыкается на помощника. Который обещает, что сенатор перезвонит.

Наутро обещает снова. И еще раз — днем.

Данкорт звонит, только чтобы рассказать, что клиника Святого Антония отменила заказ. Майк не может понять, что случилось — почему вдруг все начало сыпаться, как карточный домик?

Он тормозит около знакомого тату-салона. Ему приходит в голову набить новую татуировку — кельтский крест на голени. А заодно на всей прошлой жизни.

Даже во время забивки он продолжает звонить и оставлять сообщения сенатору.

А в это время Пол умудряется узнать, что «Медицинские принадлежности» не только пригласили в свою ассоциацию главу клиники Святого Антония, но и внесли щедрое пожертвование в ее предвыборную компанию.

Суку тупо купили.

На фоне этого провала сигара от Пола и новость о рождении его дочери… блекнут.

***

Адресата посылки про себя Джастин именует как «тетка». Вроде не старая, но давно не молодая. Джастину плевать, за что ее хотят убить. И в равной степени плевать — кто. Одно накладно — из-за работы пришлось оставить Майка одного. А этого делать нельзя. Как и нельзя отказываться от работы.

Тетка проездом на побережье. Останавливается в почти семейном отеле — Джастин следит за ней от самого аэропорта. С ней двое сопровождающих. Но только одного из них стоит обходить стороной. Потому что девочка на побегушках не представляет ни важности, ни интереса.

Джастин отъезжает подальше от подъездной дорожки к отелю. Бросает форд в кустах на обочине и возвращается пешком. С черного входа без труда попадает внутрь, натягивает на себя форму уборщика, медицинские перчатки и, маскируясь за внушительной тележкой с необходимой химией, поднимается на третий этаж. 

Он не стучит в номер, проверяя, есть ли там кто, потому что знает — есть. Тетка одна. Уже услала свою девочку за обедом, а охранника Джастин успел заметить в лобби, флиртующим с портье.

Пять минут у Джастина точно есть.

Дверь не закрыта, тетка беспечна. Джастин неслышно проходит в номер и прикрывает за собой дверь. 

Она сидит в кресле напротив зеркала и корчит гримасы, явно прикидывая, как лучше всего будет смотреться со стороны. Тем интереснее наблюдать, как ее лицо меняется, когда Джастин внезапно появляется в зеркале у тетки за спиной и приставляет глок к ее затылку.

Его внезапно разбирает смех. Тянет поиздеваться над ней. И он себе не отказывает.

— У вас есть выбор, — предлагает Джастин. — Либо это, — он кивает на глок в своих руках, — либо это.

И кидает на столик рядом с ее креслом открытый пакетик с порошком. Тот самый, что забрал из дома Майка.

— Заказчику все равно, как и от чего вы умрете. Главное результат. У вас есть тридцать секунд, время пошло.

Подбородок тетки трясется, как будто она собирается что-то сказать. Это крайне отвратительное зрелище. Но Джастин сохраняет нейтральное выражение на лице.

Он знает — это устрашает куда сильнее, чем оружие в его руках.

— Я буду кричать.

— Кричи. Ты же специально выбрала этот отель и номер с хорошей звукоизоляцией.

— У меня очень чуткий слух. И я просыпаюсь от любого шума.

Но умудрилась не услышать, как Джастин прошел в ее номер. Да, он ей верит.

— Время истекло. Твое решение?

— Вам придется меня застрелить.

— Жаль, ты еще глупее, чем я думал. 

Джастин зажимает ладонью ее рот и нос, не давая вдохнуть, роняет глок, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки тетки освободиться, тянется к пакетику, подносит к ее лицу и дает возможность вдохнуть.

— Умница.

И снова зажимает ее лицо. 

Тетка все же старая, трепыхается недолго. После чего Джастин аккуратно растирает кокаин под ее носом, оставляя характерные следы. Просыпает немного на одежду. Втирает кристаллы в кончики пальцев. Делит визиткой отеля на столешнице ровные дорожки.

Оглядывается и замечает дамский клатч. Наугад открывает его и забирает первую попавшуюся купюру. Скручивает. И небрежно бросает рядом с телом.

Заказчик не просил устраивать шоу или инсценировать самоубийство. Но Джастин решает организовать ему небольшой бонус. 

Пусть до форда не занимает много времени. Джастина никто не видит. Ему всегда было на руку, что люди вообще часто отказываются видеть то, что у них под носом.

— С любовью от Джастина, — хмыкает он, выбирая номер дяди Генри из небольшого списка контактов, и нажимает кнопку дозвона.

— Слушаю, — дядя Генри себе не изменяет.

— Посылку передал.

— Сам как?

— Лучше не бывало.

— Не заблудись по дороге домой.

Джастин сбрасывает звонок. Садится за руль и старается как можно быстрее покинуть штат Мэн. Ему здесь неуютно. Видимо, сказывается близость Нью-Йорка.

Только через несколько часов он делает ту вещь, которую сам себе определил в награду. Выбирает из контактов номер офиса Майка и снова нажимает кнопку дозвона.

Сильвия отвечает почти сразу и, не задавая лишних вопросов, переключает на Майка.

— Вайс, — коротко бросает Майк в трубку. — Слушаю.

И у Джастина перехватывает дыхание.

— Вас не слышно.

Майк, помолчав, спрашивает:

— Джастин? Это ты?

Джастин улыбается и закрывает глаза.

— Где тебя черти носят? Ты каждый раз пропадаешь и появляешься, когда захочешь, а я, как идиот, знаю только твое имя! Где ты, черт тебя подери?!

Майк недоволен, ругается, но Джастин счастлив. Просто от звука голоса, путь даже искаженного динамиком, его прошивает крошечными разрядами.

Джастин гладит свой сотовый пальцем и сбрасывает звонок. Ему еще предстоит избавиться от форда и добраться до дома.

***

Странный звонок выводит Майка из равновесия.

Как последний кретин, он несколько дней к ряду таскается домой, ждет Джастина и ближе к утру пьет снотворное, чтобы хоть ненадолго уснуть. Один. А этот паршивец мало того, что снова пропал, так теперь будет звонить и молчать в трубку?

Майк берет телефон и звонит приятелю из полиции. Правда, тот уже в полиции не работает. Но обещает подергать за ниточки знакомств. Майк в общих чертах обрисовывает Джастина и просить найти хоть что-нибудь. Приятель в шутку просит отпечатки пальцев. Майк в ответ чуть не ляпает про следы спермы на простынях. Которые он до сих пор так и не решается отвезти в прачечную. 

Приятель обещает все провернуть по-тихому и просит не названивать, пока сам не наберет. И Майк держится. Он в упор не понимает — зачем, но держится.

Ровно до того момента, как ему приходит в голову навестить Пола и Ким. И увидеть в окно, что в их семейном счастье он лишний. Не к месту. У них все хорошо, спокойно, чисто. Семья. Будущее.

Пол — хороший друг. Но… 

Майк оставляет игрушку для ребенка на пороге и уходит.

А дома набирает номер Тиффани. Долго слушает ее ругань. И просит приехать. Тиффани не отказывает. Только спрашивает — насколько ему херово.

Насколько? По шкале от нуля до десяти? На все десять.

Тиффани, как и он, ненавидит тишину. Она врубает сразу и музыку, и телевизор. И предлагает вмазаться. Майк только кивает в ответ. Ему плевать. На себя сейчас — в особенности.

Садясь на кровать, он задевает голень, место с новой татуировкой. И усмехается. Крест. Крест на его жизни. На могиле Вики. На странных отношениях со странным психом.

С Джастином.

Где-то на краю сознания, падая в пропасть, Майк фиксирует взгляд на телевизоре и успевает ухватить часть прямого эфира. Скандальные новости. Знакомое лицо, ухоженное и самодовольное. Сенатор О’Райли. Найдена в гостиничном номере, практически засыпанная кокаиновой смесью.

А как презрительно смотрела на Майка в своем офисе! Сама не без червоточины.

Телефонный звонок Сильвии будит его рано утром. Тиффани валяется рядом и даже не думает просыпаться. Майк с удовольствием сделал бы так же, но у него встреча, которую пропускать никак нельзя — сам Прайс пригласил их в свой дом, будь он проклят.

Сильвия врывается в спальню в тот момент, когда Майк пытается натянуть сапоги. И застывает в дверях, увидев разруху. Окурки сигарет, бокалы с дешевым пойлом и несколько одноразовых шприцов Данкорта.

Дура тупая. Чему удивляться? Майк закидывается кокаином и едет к Прайсу. 

Тот встречает их верхом на лошади, объясняет, что ему необходим душ, и сплавляет своей услужливой блондинистой подстилке. Которая так тактична… Настолько, что Майк не удерживается, чтобы подколоть ее — просит свежевыжатый сок. Подстилка тактично отвечает, что узнает.

Не узнает.

Прайс не торопится, зато, как только появляется, сразу переходит к делу. Майк издевается и над ним, намекая на несобранность подстилки. Теперь — можно. Майку теперь все можно. Даже врезать по заносчивой роже. Прайс на него в суд не подаст. В свете их масштабного дела это будет выглядеть, как грязная сплетня за спиной того, до кого дотянуться не можешь. Из ненависти. Или страха.

Майк прав — их боятся. Потому что им уже нечего терять. Прайс предлагает купить «Сейфти поинт». 

Вслух не говорит, но между строк так и отсвечивает неоном: купить, чтобы задвинуть, а после — вообще закрыть.

Типичная схема. Акулы, на которых работает Прайс, всегда так делают. Данкорт против. Майк против. И только Пол продолжает натягивать на лицо улыбку.

И они предсказуемо ссорятся. В какой-то мере Пол тоже прав. Они нищие. Без чьей-либо поддержки. Сами по себе против гигантов. Но иногда дело того стоит. И тогда нужно бороться до последнего.

А потом Майку звонит приятель с новостями. И Майку вдруг резко хочется удавиться. Тот находит не одного Джастина, а больше десятка. Но только по поводу одного Майк ни разу не сомневается.

Потому что Майку в последнее время везет на умение влезть в дерьмо. И только потом осознать — куда он влез. Майк возвращается домой, звонит Тиффани. И они даже успевают вмазаться под очередные новости, где продолжают обмусоливать смерть сенатора. Теперь уже выставляя все это, как заказное убийство.

Только Майка не накрывает так, как обычно. И он решает добавить.

Именно этот момент выбирает Джастин, чтобы появиться в дверях спальни. Он мрачно смотрит в экран и щелкает пультом, выключая телевизор. Шприц щелкает, втягивая иглу, а Майк застывает, забывая снять жгут.

Он оборачивается — Тиффани уже отъехала. Джастин смотрит в пустой экран и ничего не говорит. Продолжает стоять и сжимать руки в кулаки. Ну и к черту. Зато у Майка к нему ворох вопросов.

— Это ты ее убил?

Не поясняя и не отдавая себе отчета, почему именно этот вопрос задал первым.

— Кого?

— Сенатора. Ты же Джастин Кэпшоу? Я узнал о твоем деле. Нью-Йорк, да? Решил подальше забраться и получше спрятаться. И из психушки ты сбежал. Тебя не выпускали. 

— Было бы лучше, если бы я остался там овощем, привязанным к койке?

И Майк не находит ответа. Потому что узнай он обо всем больше месяца назад — было бы проще. Психушка, да. Со всеми ее препаратами для чокнутых фриков.

Но Джастин — не все они, безликие шизофреники. Джастин — тот, кто подставляет плечо и не смотрит потом презрительно, потому что ты расклеился. Тот, кто покупает лекарства наркоману со стажем и не просит ничего взамен. Кто держит за руку и говорит «я здесь», давая понять, что ты не один. 

И этому человеку язык не поворачивается сказать «да».

— Блядь! — вместо этого матерится Майк. — Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Ты так и продолжил этим заниматься? Отстреливать случайных людей? Ради чего?

— Я не отстреливаю случайных людей, — не разочаровывает Джастин. — Только тех, кого мне заказали. Сенатор — заказ. 

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил?

— Не верь. Но я не лгу. Просто так получилось.

Майк не верит в «просто».

— Моим кокаином?

— Смесью твоего кокаина и твоего героина, — спокойно отвечает Джастин, пожимая плечами. — Я не знал, что у тебя к ней было какое-то дело. А порошок… Захотелось. Заказчик не уточнял способ.

— А если бы она нас не кинула? — внезапно доходит до Майка. — Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя могло полететь наше дело?

— Ваше. Твоя работа. А моя работа — не задавать лишних вопросов и убирать тех, за кого заплатили. В любом случае говорить про тетку бессмысленно, тебя она кинула, а я на ней заработал.

— И тебе все равно, что твои заказы — это люди? Это чьи-то отцы и матери? Чьи-то дети?

— Майк, оставь мораль себе. Мне неинтересны люди в той же мере, в которой я неинтересен им. То, что к тебе я испытываю нечто иное — исключение. 

Джастин морщится, подходит к Майку, толкает его на спину, дергает жгут, и Майк понимает, что беспомощен перед профессиональным убийцей.

Только Джастин не трогает его. Он подхватывает Тиффани и волочет ее к выходу.

— Не… трогай ее! — сипит Майк ему в спину.

Джастин замирает на пороге и, не оборачиваясь, бросает:

— Не переживай за эту шлюху. Я же сказал — убиваю только по заказу.

***

Дядя Генри внезапно звонит во внеурочное время. Глубокой ночью, когда Джастин паркует сильверадо у дома Майка.

— Ну и где ты прокололся, паршивец? — как-то даже ласково спрашивает дядя Генри.

Повод начинать беспокоиться.

— Не понял.

— Тебя пару дней назад по базам пробивали. Нашли и имя, и дело. Потому я спрашиваю — где ты прокололся?

— Черт, — ругается Джастин, понимая, что любопытство Майка вышло ему боком. — Я разберусь. Но придется уехать.

— Придется, — соглашается дядя Генри. — Так ты скажешь мне — кто этот желающий тебя найти?

— Нет. Теоретически ты можешь его найти. Но не советую.

— Это угроза?

— Это обозначение территории. 

— Какая-то девка тебя сдала, а ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?

— Я разберусь, — ровно чеканит в трубку Джастин. — Номерок не теряй. Я все равно в деле. Найдут — сброшу трубку. В любом случае до тебя не доберутся.

Джастин отключает телефон, прикидывает, сколько у него денег и оружия. Думает о том, куда может поехать, задавливая подступающую тоску, потому что никуда не хочет уезжать. Но если не хочет быть пойманным — придется. 

А пока стоит расставить все точки над «i» с Майком.

Он уже пришел в себя — Джастин специально снова выбирал самые длинные пути и загруженные дороги.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — хрипит Майк, пытаясь сесть ровно на постели. Но у него ничего не выходит, и раз за разом он опрокидывается на спину.

— Бросил недалеко от госпиталя Святого Антония.

Джастина злит то, что он видит. Его раздражают бесполезные телодвижения Майка. Шприцы, валяющиеся на полу. Кофточка шлюхи, скомканная в углу. Помятая одежда на Майке. И привкус безнадежности, рассыпанный вместе с героином по дизайнерской «ступеньке» у кровати.

— Ты специально ее туда увез?

Джастин переворачивает одну из коробок, вытряхивая из нее все папки. И, не реагируя на возмущенный вскрик Майка, начинает сгребать в нее все, что на его взгляд в комнате лишнее. 

— Да. Видел у тебя в блокноте название. Они тоже вам насолили?

— Тоже. — Майк оставляет свои попытки подняться и продолжает лежать бревном. — Продались «Томпсон Нидлз».

— А. Ну тогда им с твоей шлюхой и разбираться.

— Тиффани не шлюха.

— Она честная проститутка. — Джастин заканчивает с комнатой и склоняется над Майком. — Но связалась с тобой. И пыталась выцарапать глаза мне. Нет, твой выбор подружек на ночь мне не нравится.

Джастин стягивает с него серую заношенную майку, расстегивает ремень и сдергивает брюки. Брюки явно недешевые, потому летят в сторону вешалки с костюмами из химчистки, накрытыми полиэтиленом. А майка планирует в коробку.

— Что ты делаешь? — Майк остается в одних боксерах.

— Пытаюсь определить — хочу я тебя убить или выебать, — Джастин нагло лжет. Растрепанный, еще не до конца отошедший от прихода, Майк вызывает в нем только безудержное желание. 

— Ты же убиваешь только по заказу.

Запомнил, гад.

— Ты — мое исключение из всех правил, — ласково шепчет ему на ухо Джастин.

Потом впивается в губы, проталкиваясь языком между зубов, царапаясь об их острые края, но не прекращает вылизывать рот Майка. Неделю. Его не было одну гребаную неделю, а Майк снова скатился в черти что. 

Майк вяло отвечает на поцелуй, и Джастину это не нравится. Майк — сильный, уверенный в себе, умеющий постоять за себя не только в зале суда. Джастин резко разрывает поцелуй и смотрит в расфокусированные глаза Майка.

А тот внезапно нежно и ласково дотрагивается до щеки Джастина ладонью, и это ломает весь настрой. Джастин падает рядом и закрывает глаза, ощущая, как Майк переворачивается на бок и устраивает голову на его плече. А Джастин зарывается рукой в его волосы и принимается поглаживать.

Прикасаться к Майку приятно. В разы больше, чем к его вещам.

— Почему ты сбежал из психушки? — тихо и не совсем внятно спрашивает Майк.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать. 

А сам Джастин не хочет все это вспоминать. Ему хочется просто лежать, ерошить волосы Майка и ни о чем не думать.

Но Майк же не успокоится, пока не узнает.

— Скажи.

Джастин глубоко вздыхает и отвечает:

— Доктора решили, что просто травить препаратами — мало. Назначили электрошок.

— А твои мать и сестра? Они не были против?

— О! — усмехается Джастин. — Те суки, которые радовались, когда я пускал слюни на больничную робу? Когда смотрел в пустоту, главное, чтобы не отталкивал их? Судя по всему, нет. 

— Но они — твоя семья.

— Я помню только отца. Не важно, что он был плохим человеком и похитил меня. Он был самым лучшим отцом. Даже если я не кровь от крови его.

Что более жестоко — пытаться вернуть ребенка матери или отобрать его у того единственного человека, которого он помнил и знал? Кого называл отцом, кто научил его всему. Помогал разобраться с проблемами, огорчался неудачам и вместе с ним радовался успехам. 

— В больнице было?.. — продолжает нажимать на болевые точки Майк.

— Было, — обрывает его Джастин. — По-всякому. Врачи. Санитары. Пациенты. Все было.

— С тобой жестоко обращались?

— Я не помню больше половины проведенного там времени. А то, что помню — хочу забыть.

— Ты мог бы рассказать об этом. Не мне, кому-нибудь в СМИ, сделать что-нибудь… Таких, как ты много.

— Меня признали недееспособным. Не отвечающим за свои поступки. Двум сукам так было выгодно. Так что никто меня бы не стал слушать. Не строй иллюзий. И да, Майк, я сейчас скажу кое-что, что думаю. И ты вправе обидеться. Но, Майк, ты — чертов гребаный наркоман. Удачливый юрист, но не слишком хороший человек. Тебя люди не интересуют, перестань обманывать себя и окружающих. Тебя интересует только твоя работа. Но это дело тебе довести не дадут, смирись.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь?

— Можешь пойти против бронепоезда и сдохнуть по пути. Загнуться от своей дряни. А можешь уехать со мной. И там начать все заново.

— Ты уезжаешь?

— Да. Спасибо тебе и тому, кто нарыл мое дело. Я удивлюсь, если его расспросы еще не дошли до Нью-Йорка.

***

Джастин забирает коробку, в которую покидал все, что подобрал с пола, и уезжает. Оставив Майку день на то, чтобы взвесить за и против. Остаться или уехать.

В чем-то Джастин прав. Майка не интересуют люди. Его выбешивают ублюдки, которые плюют на закон. Которые считают, что деньги решают все.

Но то же можно сказать и про Джастина. Потому что он нарушает закон уже хотя бы тем, что не сидит в застенках психушки. Убивает людей и получает за это деньги. С другой стороны — выбор у него невелик. Либо, как он сказал, пускать слюни на больничную робу, либо… Кто знает, как еще такому, как он, можно заработать на жизнь?

Майк мечется по дому из угла в угол, и это его достает. Он собирается и идет в город. Бесцельно шатается и продолжает думать обо всем, что на него свалилось. Ну, или куда он влез.

Джастин прав почти по всем статьям. Кроме одной — победа над хозяевами Прайса. Это слишком много. Колоссальный противовес. На таком деле можно сделать себе имя и уже здесь, в Хьюстоне, продолжить пожинать лавры.

В одиночку. С Полом за компанию, но все равно в одиночку.

— Простите, — его мысли прерывает какой-то мужик.

— Не сейчас.

— Мистер Вайс, я раньше работал на «Томпсон Нидлз», — не отстает тот.

— Ну иди и убейся нахуй!

— Я был другом Вики. Она рассказала о вас. Меня зовут Рид.

Рядом проезжает полицейская машина. Майк инстинктивно шарахается и решает выслушать Рида.

— Я могу помочь, — уверяет тот.

— Тачка есть?

— Да, пошли. Она там.

И пока они едут к Майку, Рид рассказывает про компанию «Томпсон Нидлз», про Джеймса Томпсона, про то, почему они в свое время все же отказались от стеклянных шприцов. Почему перешли на пластик. А так же, что они в курсе — кто виноват в эпидемии гепатита и СПИДа.

— Байки о безопасном сексе — детские сказочки, мистер Вайс.

А потом отдает кассету, которую они смотрят дома у Майка. Запись члена корпуса Мира в Нигерии, документальное свидетельство, что нигерийским детям платят, чтобы они находили и сдавали использованные шприцы в аптеки. За счет чего клиники могут сократить расходы раз в двести. И такое происходит повсюду. Фирма «Томпсон» не только участвует в ужасном кошмаре, но и скрывает это от общественности.

— Мистер Вайс, они не выпустят шприц «Сейфти поинт», хотя он спасет жизни не только медсестрам, но и многим людям по всему миру! — Рид готов вцепиться Майку в горло — такое у него зверское выражение на лице.

— А я всего лишь адвокат, — парирует Майк. — И не в том положении, чтобы спасать людей.

Джастин прав — Майку люди не особенно важны. А дело до Рождества они точно не закончат.

— Знаете что, Майк, иногда свет рождается в самых темных глубинах, — повторяет Рид слова Вики. И уходит.

Еще один энтузиаст. Мечтатель. 

Джастин не появляется. А в окна снова начинает барабанить дождь. Почти такой же, как был тогда, в ночь, когда Джастин согласился зайти в дом. И уснул на диване.

Майк выскакивает из дома и бежит к машине. Долго копается с ключом зажигания, потом все же заводит машину и едет. Вперед. Не думая — куда. Не разбирая дороги.

Которая приводит его к дому Прайса.

Майк тормозит у подъездной дорожки и набирает номер Пола. Долго слушает гудки. И только после гневной отповеди вспоминает, что у того теперь ребенок дома, которого не стоит будить неожиданными ночными звонками.

Пол бросает трубку. 

Прайс снова изображает радушного хозяина. Пытается напоить полезным чаем. И в третьем часу ночи светится самодовольством.

Он заявляет, что на самом деле Майк ему нравится. Как нравятся все отчаянные безумцы. Даже если Майк считает, что вполне разумен, это всего лишь обман. Прайсу со стороны лучше видно.

Майк верит в правосудие, и Прайс напоминает ему старое дело против компаний, производящих сигареты, которые проиграли судебную тяжбу на миллиарды долларов. Но курильщиков меньше не стало. Наоборот, их стало в разы больше. И несмотря на большие потери — компании все равно окупили свои затраты.

Так было всегда. Так будет и впредь.

Прайс ненавязчиво убеждает Майка — ты такой же, как я. Как все мы — винтики в судебной системе. Тебе не дано свернуть гору, она, даже если и рухнет, погребет под собой.

Но Майк не согласен. Он выплевывает Прайсу в лицо:

— До встречи в суде, — и едет домой. 

Прайс может договориться с Данкортом, с Полом, но хера с два сломит Майка. Не перетянет его на свою сторону. Прайс и все его хозяева еще увидят, насколько Майк обычный. 

***

Пол просыпается от плача Сэм. Нет, он до безумия любит свою дочь — эту бесценную кроху. Но неплохо бы давать ему хоть изредка поспать.

Ким уже встала, и Пол слышит, как она в детской напевает Сэм колыбельную. Пол и сам бы рад под такую уснуть, но часы показывают время подъема. Рабочий день никто не отменял. 

Пол отчаянно зевает, пока бреется в ванной, одевается и пытается позавтракать. И до того как Сэм успевает закатить новый концерт, сбегает из дома, чмокнув своих девочек на прощание.

Вовремя — стоит ему повернуть ключ зажигания, как из окна начинают доноситься мяукающие вопли.

Пол извиняющееся кивает их соседке, миссис Гаррет, которая уже не раз жаловалась на беспокойную по ночам Сэм. И приветственно машет рукой мистеру Хогану. Заворачивает к банкомату, скрепя сердце снимает немного денег и кладет их в конверт.

Они с Майком неслабо налажали в последнее время. Надо начинать исправляться. И в первую очередь стоит поощрить Сильвию, которая все это время работала на износ и ни разу не пожаловалась.

Сильвия чуть из кресла не выпрыгивает от восторга. И ее сияющие глаза убеждают Пола, что он принял верное решение.

Майка в офисе предсказуемо нет. Сильвия сообщает, что он оставил странное путаное сообщение на автоответчике. И не успевает договорить, как у Пола звонит сотовый.

Это Майк. 

Только отвечает Полу не он. Некто представляется офицером полиции и просит подъехать к дому Майка Вайса. Не говорит зачем. Не уточняет почему. Но уже одно то, что Майк набирает Пола не сам — говорит о многом.

Пол срывается и едет к Майку. Сердце заходится где-то в горле. Только сейчас до него доходит — вчера ночью Майк хотел сказать что-то важное, но Пол не стал его слушать.

Периметр затянут желтой лентой. Вокруг суетятся копы, не пропуская любопытствующих, криминалисты собирают улики и фотографируют найденные, и только Пол не понимает — что вообще происходит? Почему все эти люди так досконально осматривают дом, участок и машину Майка.

— Партнер? — окликает его коп у входа в дом.

— Да, — кивает Пол.

— Проходите. Строго за мной, криминалисты еще не закончили.

Вокруг разруха, как будто по дому Майка прошелся ураган. Повсюду перевернутые коробки, рассыпанные листы бумаги, выпавшие из текущих дел и папки, ворох папок с разноцветными надписями, сделанными Сильвией.

Его ловит парочка детективов и начинает допрашивать: когда он в последний раз видел Майка Вайса, зачем тот звонил ему глубокой ночью, куда он ездил и какие люди были вхожи в его дом.

Пол в ответ пытается объяснить — что нет, он не знает, зачем Майк звонил. И самого Майка он видел дня три назад. А еще — что понятия не имеет, кто бывал у Майка в гостях. Потому что людей всегда было много — начиная с приятелей и заканчивая на ночь снятыми проститутками.

Пара криминалистов провозит мимо них каталку с телом, накрытым простыней. И сердце Пола пропускает удар. Он тянется и сдергивает полотно. Потому что ему необходимо увидеть тело своими глазами. Увидеть Майка.

Чтобы перестать думать, что все вокруг — страшный сон. А он всего лишь не может проснуться.

Только под простыней — не Майк. Лет на десять старше, с проплешинами на голове. Но довольно высокий и мощный. Подернувшиеся молочной пленкой глаза открыты. Их, видимо, никто не подумал закрыть. 

Пол шарахается в сторону, его отталкивают и накрывают незнакомца.

— Это не Майк, — выталкивает Пол сквозь зубы. — Это не Майк Вайс!

— Мы знаем, мистер Данцингер. Не волнуйтесь так, вашего друга увезли в госпиталь Святой Анны. Личность этого человека мы пока устанавливаем. 

Но Пол уже не слушает их. Отмахивается и, стараясь не запутаться в заплетающихся ногах, выбирается из дома. Отходит подальше, на лужайку и старается отдышаться.

Чертовы копы. Хоть бы с самого начала дали понять, что Майк жив!

— Мистер Данцингер? Пол Данцингер? — странно-знакомо его окликает какой-то парень, ни разу не похожий на копа или криминалиста, в бейсболке и очках с зеркальными линзами. Он стоит за желтой лентой, прислонившись к дереву, прячась от осеннего солнца в тени раскидистых ветвей, и крутит в руках видеокассету.

— Мы знакомы? — Пол подходит к нему.

— Не ищите Майка в госпитале. Его там уже нет, — резко отвечает парень.

— Что?

— Я здесь для того, чтобы попросить вас закончить это дело. Потому что Майку это важно. Свяжитесь с адвокатом по имени Марк Леньер. Он поможет. Если нужны будут деньги — можете рассчитывать на меня, Леньер знает, как со мной связаться. Но — одна просьба — не ищите Майка.

— Что за чушь? — пытается отмахнуться от такой наглости Пол. — Он мой друг!

— Тогда вы — плохой друг. Вчера его хотели убить, потому что Майк слишком близко подобрался, — парень протягивает Полу кассету. — Если он продолжит в том же духе — до него доберутся. А я этого не хочу. С мистером Леньером вы сможете выиграть это дело, и труд Майка будет не напрасным. Просто не ищите нас. Когда придет время — мы сами с вами свяжемся.

— Да кто ты такой?

— Меня зовут Джастин, и однажды мы даже разговаривали. По телефону.

Пол сразу вспоминает, где и в связи с чем слышал это имя. Человек, позвонивший сообщить, что Майк в госпитале. И купивший таблетки. Тот, о котором Майк отказался говорить. Но… вот этот парень? Серьезно?

Джастин поправляет бейсболку на голове, разворачивается и уходит в сторону большого черного пикапа. Не торопясь, не сбегая. Твердо уверенный в том, что догонять его не станут. 

Полу только и остается, что стоять на месте и смотреть ему вслед.


End file.
